Percabeth Oneshots
by LazySundayGirl
Summary: What happened on Percy's and Annabeth's first date? How did Thalia react to Annabeth teling her her biggest not-so-secret-secret? What did Annabeth do when Percy went missing? Read about this and more in this story. Rated T for a bit of cursing. Warning: so much fluff that by the end you will be drowning in it.
1. The Reunion

**A/N: This is my first story ever, so please review, but first check my profile, point number one before reading this. I do accept anonymous reviews, FYI. But also give me any advice or ideas, and I will try to work them into a oneshot. This oneshot is in Camp Jupiter, and starts where Rick Riordan left off in the sneek peek. If you haven't read it yet, here's the site: disneybooks/heroes-of-olympus/the-mark-of-athena/. Read it. I swear, I was so exited, I lay thinking in my bed the night afterwards about it. So anyway, after this long authour note, here's the oneshot:**

**Disclaimer: Rick battled me in thumb-restling, and he won the the plot and charcters of PJO and HoO. I didn't…**

* * *

Annabeth II

Once she got off the _Argo II,_ Annabeth was really nervous. _Will the Romans kill them? Will they be friendly? What will I do when I see Percy?... _Well, you get it. But she asked herself the most important question over and over again: _Will Percy remember her?_

A pretty girl stepped forward. "Welcome Greeks," she said. "I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelth Legion. We got your holographic message, thank you for warning us." Leo grinned at the metion of his project.

But Annabeth wasn't paying attention to any of that, which was nothing like her. Instead, her eyes scanned the crowd for Him. When she saw a guy with black hair and sea-green eyes, she grinned. _Seaweed brain, _she thought. Percy was smiling like crazy. When the Reyna girl finished her speech, she stepped aside for the two groups to meet eachother. For a moment, nobody did anything and just stood there in an akward silence. Annabeth thought: _Well, somebody's got to do something. _So she stepped towards Percy. She met his eyes.

"Uhmm…" She said, at a loss of words for once, after all of that planning. "I don't know if you remember me, but you and I used to be best frien-"

Percy cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her.

She should've hugged him, maybe even kissed him again.

But she slapped him.

A collective gasp sounded from 3 Greek and about 200 Roman heroes, but all Percy said was: "I kind of expected that" and grinned after rubbing his cheek. After that, Annabeth hugged Percy.

"Don't ever leave me again, Seaweed Brain. I was going out of my mind." Annabeth wispered in his ear. She pulled away and asked him a question she was dying to know.

"When did you remember me?"

Percy laughed and said, "Even Hera couldn't make me forget you!"*

Everybody around them just stared in stunned silence. The Romans thinking : _Why is our praetor kissing a random Greek girl? _ And Piper, Jason and Leo thinking: _So this is the great Percy Jackson. _And: _Wow, they must really love eachother. _

Piper cleared her throat after a while and said: "Well, we're all happy for you, but after that akward moment" she said, giving Percy and Annabeth a look,"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, or Venus."

The Romans all whispered and bombarded her with questions.

"Are you Tristan McLean's daughter?" one said

"McLean as in Tristan McLean?" another asked.

"Do they have Kool-Aid on the set?" guess who said that.

"Romans!" Reyna said. "Silence!" Everybody went silent.

The Reyna girl nodded, but she was stealing glances at Jason, and at his intertwined fingers with Pipers. She looked angry for a minute, but then her face went back to the usual expressionless way. Jason had told Annabeth, Piper and Leo about Reyna, and how they were almost a couple. Piper wasn't happy and just left. Annabeth, Jason, and Leo stayed behind and talked about strategies, the Argo II, and the Roman camp, that Jason called Camp Jupiter.

"Yes, yes, she's Tristan McLean's daughter. But please don't get on your knees bowing in front of her, it'll only make her head big" Leo said.

"And you are…?" Reyna asked.

"I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus or Vulcan, and a fire user." His hand burst into flames. All the Romans gasped—again.

"Seriously, do you gasp at everything?" Leo asked

A girl around 14 years make a strangled little sound at Leo saying his last name. _What was that about? _Annabeth wondered. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva, and Architect of Olymus." Annabeth said.

Reyna nodded.

To the new campers, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and former praetor."

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand for a minute to shake Jason's hand. They studied eachother, and then Percy smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you here. You made quite an impression."

Jason grinned. "So did you. You would hear your name every few minutes."

"Now did you?" Percy raised his eyebrows at Annabeth.

"Shut up, Jason, or you'll make his head even bigger." Annabeth said.

Percy pouted, but he still looked hot to Annabeth.

"Oh, one more thing, you can have the position as praetor back now, I don't really want it. My home is Camp Half-Blood."

Jason grinned, but some scrawny kid with a teddy bear and a knife came forward.

"Exactly!" He yelled. "We do NOT want filthy Greeks in our camp!"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. She instantly didn't like him.

"Okay, then why did the 'filthy Greeks' save Olympus, wander through the Labyrinth, and find the Golden Fleece, the master bolt, and Hades' Helm of Darkness?" Normally Annabeth wouldn't just announce that like that, but this guy was really annoying her. "So, what have you done so far, except for hating us for no reason? We have to work together if we have to defeat Gaia. Who are you, just insulting us like that?"

The teddybear guy looked taken aback. Then he sniffed, and held u his nose. "I am Octavian, augur of the Twelth Legion."

You didn't answer my question of what you have done."

"I can tell the future." Octavian said.

"And other than that?"

Octavian said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Annabeth turned away and noticed everybody staring at her. Some in awe, but most in annoyance. _Great. _She thought. _Five minutes in the Roman camp and I'm already behaving like an idiot. Mental facepalm._

There was one guy that walked next to Percy when they were walking towards the Argo II. Thankfully, he changed the subject.

"So, you're Jason? They talk about you a lot here." He gave Annabeth a pointed look, and she thanked gave him a silent message with her eyes. _Thank you._

"Yes, I am. And you are…?"

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"OK, nice to meet you Frank. And Hazel!"

"Good seeing you alive again", she said, and to the others: "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto"

"What?!" Annabeth was really confused. "What about the oath?!"

"Annabeth, they don't know anything about that here. We can discuss that later."

"But… Okay. Let's go. But o none condition. You have to tell them everything, from your first quest untill now. You too, Jason."

They both didn't look like they wanted to, but they probably knew there was no discussing with Annabeth.

"Okay." Percy said. "Let's go."

* * *

**So this is my first fanfic ever. Like I said, go easy on me but please don't be afraid of giving advice, I want to get better!**

***Totally cheesy and overused, but I don't care!**

**Sorry for ending it here, but I just know my senate meeting will suck**

**Hopefully you liked it!**

**LazySundayGirl**

**Edited on 7/8/2012**


	2. Last Time

**Hoihoi! **

**I decided that every oneshot I'm going to teach you one Dutch word, wether you like it or not. This one is Hellohello**

**But anyway, thank you everyone that read my last oneshot. Special thanks to**

**MegaTigger98, booklover484, morbid bookworm, and Starkid-1D-Glee-Etc. Lover for adding me and my stories to their Story Alert list and their Favorite Authors list! Really, I can't thank you enough. Also, lots of hugs and thanks to my sister, Isabelle, for reading and checking my stories before I post them. She didn't want to be mentioned, but the whole web needs to know that she is AWESOME!**

**BTW, read 100 oneshots MoA! They are absolutely the best, really, READ READ READ! Don't tell me I'm weird, I already know**

**This oneshot is set in between TLO and TLH, before Percy disappears **

**Disclaimer; I demanded a rematch with Rick Riordan, a rock-paper-scissors battle, but he knew that almost everyone starts with scissors, and defeated me again. I threw a tantrum and accidentally hit a vase… just kidding! I hit Isabelle..**

Percy III

Percy couldn't believe his luck. Now, instead of having bad luck, he was overjoyed. He and Annabeth were both starting winter holiday early! Three weeks of seeing Annabeth, Rachel, , Thalia (the Hunters have a winter holiday too!), maybe Nico, and everybody, but especially Annabeth.

He and his mom packed for Camp-Halfblood, and yes, his mom insisted on packing with him.

"But what if you forget your jammie's, or 21 pairs of CLEAN underwear?" she had said when Percy told her he could pack on his own. Eventually, he let her help him, because he was actually pretty sure he would forget something. But don't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY not Annabeth, she will definitely make fun out of him. Yeah, their relationship was fantastic.

Paul dropped him off at CHB, because he wanted to see it. But all he saw was a strawberry field, nothing dangerous, like the Climbing wall where you would break your neck, or the sword arena where somebody could skewer you, or the forges where someone could drop a hammer on your toe, or,… well, you get that Percy was kind of glad that Paul couldn't see it, he didn't know how he would react, even though Percy went to this same camp, his other home, for 4 summers now. This wouldn't be his first time here.

Maybe Percy would have to stay home and listen to his mom saying "You're getting older so much quicker!" and "Percy, eat your vegetables, otherwise you can't get any blue chocolate-chip cookies at lunch tomorrow!" She was bribing her own son.

When Paul left, Percy dropped his bags and ran down to greet everyone, but then he remebered that he left his bags at the top, so he had to go all the way up the Halfblood-Hill again, only to dump them in his room where he was two minutes ago. _Unpack later, _he thought. _Now, I have to find Annabeth. _First, he went to the library (yeah, they had made a library in the Big House.) But she wasn't there.

He went to the sword arena, first Mrs. O'Leary bounded up to hm and licked him a few thousand times. After he finally could get up, he searched for Annabeth, but only Clarisse was there, and since she didn't run through the second she saw him, Percy figured she was in a good mood.

Next, he walked down to the shooting range, but the Aphrodite kids were there, and he did't feel a desire to be "glamorized" as they put it, and he didn't like Drew, the new head counselor. She kept on hitting on him, even though she knew Annabeth was his girlfriend. Really, Drew was playing with fire.

Percy went down to the mess hall, but nobody was there. Afterwards, he went to the Big House to greet Chiron.

"Hello, Percy! How were your school weeks at Goode? Did you make something explode?" Chiron had said.

"No, luckily I didn't, and I did fine, no monster attacks, so a good couple of weeks."

"Good, good."

"Yes. Sir, do you know where Annabeth is?"

"I think she is in Rachel cave, that is where she told me she would go."

"OK, thank you Chiron!"

He walked up to Rachel cave, but he only found the Oracle herself.

"Hey, Percy, how are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"Good, if snobs for friends is good. I really miss Goode High."

"Yeah, it isn't the same without you painting with your toes."

"Ha-ha."

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I think she was down in her cabin."

"OK, thanks Rachel!"

"Anytime!"

By the time he was walking to the cabins, it was 4 pm. First he checked the Athena cabin, but nobody was there. He decided to just go by numbers. So he went to the Zeus cabin, figuring that maybe Thalia was in there having a chat with Annabeth, but only the Lieutenant of Artemis was there. She was there just to get her old pictures. He had a quick chat with her, but finally he had to leave, because the other Hunters were coming to get Thalia to go to the archery range for practice, so Thalia never got the chance toget the pictures down. They promised to meet up later to catch up more, but now, Percy was on a mission, Operation Find Annabeth.

He went on and searched all the cabins, nearly had a long sleep in the Hypnos cabin, almost stepped on a land mine in the Ares cabin, and choked on the perfume in the Aphtodite cabin. But at 5.30 he just went to his own cabin to unpack.

And guess who's there?

Annabeth was sitting on Percy's bed thinking. What else would she be doing?

"Percy!" Annabeth said, and gave him a tackle hug.

"I missed you Wise Girl" Percy wispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

They kissed a few times, and afterwards, they just talked until dinner at 6.30, because Annabeth had to get back to her cabin to get everyone to dinner.

Dinner was normal. Percy sat at the Poseidon table, burnt a nice piece of a sparerib, and thanked his dad for a good couple of weeks.

The singalong was really cheesy, but still nice. The flames were orange and 9 feet tall. Everybody was having a good time.

He kissed Annabeth good night, a good kiss, because something told him he wouldn't see her for a long time.

**There. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. BTW, at this moment, I got 175 hits and 156 visitors, but only one review! Really, thank you everybody, but please review!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	3. First Date

**Hoi! (forgot the pronounciation: hoay, I think)**

**Second Dutch word: dankjewel. It means thank you. (pronounciation: dankoowell)**

**Anyways, I went back and reread the first two chapters, and realized that I started the first chapter with the roman number II, because it was after chapter I in MoA, and so continued chapter II, Last Time, with the roman number III. I just wanted to say, that THIS chapter is III, and chapter one and Last Time are chapters I and II. Tell me if you are confused.**

**This oneshot is set just after TLO, 'cause that is where Percabeth really started.**

**BTW, read CimFan's stories, they are quite good! READ READ READ! And yes, I will do that every time I reccomend a story! **

**Anonymous reviews: **

**April: Thank you soo much for your review, I really appreciate it. And also, a really nice review! Thank you!**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana: first up, love the name! And second, thank you for your review, as I said, I reread it and, yes, you are right; Reyna and Annabeth are a bit OOC. I'll try to watch it better in the next chapters! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I had a dance off with Rick Riordan, but he spun on his head… Really, does he have to be a genius in everything? Anyway, he still owns the characters of PJO and HoO, and any recognizable things.**

* * *

Percy III

After the whole drama with Luke dying, everybody thinking that Percy was going to die, and generally just the relief that they were together Percy and Annabeth realized that they never went out on a proper date. So Percy worked extra shifts at his job, a swimming teacher, for about a whole month to save up enough money for a fancy dinner and a necklace for Annabeth.

On the night itself, he picked up Annabeth from the apartment her parents (yes, plural, Athena too) had rented for her so that she would be close to Mt. Olympus, _and to camp, and everybody else, not only me, _Percy chided himself. He was really nervous, _Is the necklace nice enough? Will the food be any good? _He was so hyper right now; he wasn't really watching the road. Until he almost, almost crashed into a massive truck, but luckily the driver honked really loudly. _I'm really too nervous. _Percy thought. _Everything will be fine. The food is good; she'll like the necklace, everything's all right._

He only forgot that they were powerful demigods.

He ringed the doorbell to Annabeth apartment, and Percy's girlfriend opened the door.

"Wow," was al he said. Annabeth was wearing a simple one shoulder loose silver dress with grey pumps, but it really worked for her, and matched her eyes perfectly. She had her usual owl earrings in, and was wearing a silver charm bracelet.

"Well, hello to you too, Seaweed Brain," she said. "You look quite handsome."

"Y-you look amazing," Percy said, really stunned, almost unable to say a normal sentence.

"Thank you, Lacy came over and helped me."

"Well, she does know what looks good on you."

"You ready to go, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

He had reservated at Convivium Osteria, a nice romantic place with Mediterranean food, so also Greek food. He had reservated a place a month ahead to be sure that they would have a place. _Annabeth looks realllyyy good,_ Percy thought. He couldn't stop staring at her for the whole night.

The waitress came to her table, and after she talked a few times, Annabeth was glaring murderously at her. It was making Percy a bit uncomfortable, but the waitress didn't notice a thing. Right before she left, Annabeth reached over the table and gave Percy a kiss. He melted.

"I really liked it, don't get me wrong, but what was that for?" Percy said after the waitress had left.

"Really Percy? You mean you didn't notice her flirting with you?"

"Uhmm… Should I?"

"Now I finally understand why it took so long for us to get together."

"Well, you know what, I was only looking at you."

"Good, because you know I'd strangle the girl you were looking at."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

After dinner, when the waitress came to give them the bill, something quite predictable happened, for demigods at least. Of course, the waitress had to be a monster. Her hair became fire-red, like it only needed a flame 10 feet away to ignite. One of her legs became that of a donkey, the other one looked like Hepheastus had made it.

_Crap._ Percy thought

"An _empousa!" _Annabeth said.

"I know, remember the Battle of the Labyrinth?" Percy was NOT happy to see those demons again. He hoped that he would be able to resist their looks, like the way that her fangs were perfectly white, or the fact that her hair was shining…

"Percy, focus!" Annabeth said. She grabbed her purse, _Really? _Percy thought. _We are attacked by a demon and she thinks about her purse? _

Then Annabeth pulled out her knife that was in the purse. _Never mind_.

He drew Riptide. Together, they charged the monster. Percy distracted the empousa at the front, while Annabeth sneaked around the demon to kill her from the back. They had worked together for so long, that they didn't have to speak to understand what they were going to do.

It all went well. Percy got a bit swept away by the beauty of the demon, but Annabeth always jarred him back just in time to defend himself. Annabeth though was having trouble trying to stab the monster from behind, because it seemed to be able to defend itself from two sides… Well, actually one, because Percy kept on being distracted.

In the end, Annabeth finally managed to stab the empousa when she was walking up to Percy to bite him.

Percy blinked, only to find Annabeth glaring at him.

"What?" He demanded.

"I told you I would kill anyone who you looked at."

* * *

On the way home, they walked past Montauk beach. Percy almost forgot the necklace.

"Close your eyes," Percy said. "I have a surprise for you."

"OK… It's not some kind of joke, is it?"

"No, definitely not." Percy said.

He opened the box and put the necklace around Annabeth.

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Percy, it's beautiful!" It was a simple silver chain and a charm of an owl and a trident together at the bottom

Percy grinned. He was a bit worried that she wouldn't like it.

"Where did you get this, and more importantly, why did you get this?"

"Well, it is our first date, a special event, and I really like you. I got it at the jeweller on 3rd Avenue." **  
**

"It's perfect," Annabeth said, and kissed Percy.

Really, it was one of the best moments in Percy's life, and it just got better.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl."

* * *

**So, chapter number three! I didn't want to make everything mushy lovey dovey things, 'cause after all, they are halfbloods. BTW, I got the Demigod files last Sunday after I posted, and finished it in one hour! XD loved it, especially Annabeth's interview. I quote: (I don't own the demigod files either, or this interview BTW.)**

**Q: "You've been known to call Percy 'Seaweed Brain' from time to time. What's his most annoying quality?**

**A: well, I don't call him that because he's so bright, do I? I mean, He's not **_**dumb**_**. He's actually pretty intelligent, but he **_**acts **_**so dumb sometimes. I wonder if he does it just to annoy me. The guy has a lot going for him. He's courageous. He's got a sense of humor. He's good looking, but don't you **_**dare**_** tell him I said that.**

**Where was I? Oh yeah, so he's got a lot going for him, but he's so… obtuse. That's the word. I mean he doesn't see really obvious stuff, like the way people feel, even when you're giving him hints and being totally blatant. What? No, I'm not talking about anyone or anything in particular! I'm just making a general statement. Why does everyone always think… Agh! Forget it.**

**Gotta love her.**

**Remember, the Demigod Files was published before TLO and after TBOTL**

**Anyway, That's it for now! Peace!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	4. The Most Annoying Boy Ever

**Hey people!**

**Third and forth Dutch word: Ja (yah) and nee (nay). They mean yes and no.**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone for reading this; I got 569 visitors and 1089 hits! OMG I really squealed and I almost never do that! THANK YOU!**

**And, thank you everyone that favorited my stories or me or added my stories or me to their alert lists! THANK YOU!**

**Special thanks to Isabelle, my sister, for reading all of my oneshots before I post them.**

**After the AN, here's the one shot! It's set after Annabeth runs from Mount St. Helens (is that the one?) in TBOTL**

**Disclaimer: I had an air hockey battle, but Rick won (again… I really seriously need to beat him at something). He just got lucky. But anyway, he still has all the rights and the characters and everything recognizable from PJO and HoO**

* * *

Annabeth IV

Annabeth couldn't believe it. After a whole year of liking Percy, after they came back with the Fleece, she finally had the guts to kiss him. She shouldn't really like it, because they are friends (even though she wished they were more), but she did. She really did.

And then, after she finally did it, he just had to die. She couldn't believe any of it. The guy who had saved her from her own death, over and over and over again, was just dead. _Maybe he isn't. _She thought. _He could have survived._ But she was just trying to convince herself. The rational part of her brain thought, _He couldn't have survived that explosion, he couldn't._ Even though she wanted him to live so badly. He was, after all, Percy Jackson. The one that had found and gave the master bolt back to Zeus himself, had fought and defeated Ares, had retrieved the Golden Fleece, had battled Atlas, had fought the Nemean Lion, had held up the sky, had wandered through the Labyrinth, and so much more. He just couldn't die. He just couldn't. Annabeth would be crushed if that happened. _ First Luke, and now Percy. _Did all of her crushes (yes, she admitted, she had a crush on Percy) have to just be gone? Leave her behind?

She ran all the way back to Hephaestus' workshop, tears streaming down her face.

She finally arrived, thanks to the spider that she had gotten a bit used to, but still found creepy.

"So, you're back. Where's the boy?" Hephaestus asked, not noticing Annabeth's facial expression.

"H-he di-didn't make i-it out!"

Hephaestus grunted. "Too bad. Can you give me that wrench?" He said, clearly not caring.

"What? Percy Jackson, possibly the savior of Olympus, is gone, and you don't care?" Annabeth shouted, shocked. She was just really panicked and didn't know what had happened to Percy. She didn't care if she had insulted a god. She was too worried about Percy.

"Demigod, I don't know what happened, but we can hope. He might come back. Maybe. Possibly. " Hephaestus said. "I will flash you back to Camp then, so that you can be with your friends."

And so he did.

* * *

Annabeth popped up in the middle of the Athena cabin, startling everyone. After a second or so, Malcolm asked Annabeth carefully, "Annabeth, what happened?"

The daughter of Athena burst into tears.

* * *

Two weeks later, they had Percy's funeral. Annabeth was crying the whole time. They had prayed and prayed and prayed, but in vain. Nothing had happened.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had." She managed to say "He… " Then she saw Percy. Her heart did a little race and probably set a new world record.

"He's right there!" she said, so relieved and so happy.

Everybody turned to look at him, also really happy to see him.

Chiron cantered towards him. "Well, I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Annabeth shouted, pushing trough other campers to make her way to Percy. She hugged him, so relieved to see him again- in one piece and alive. But then she remembered that they were just friends, and pulled away.

"I-we thought you were dead, Seaweed brain!

"I'm sorry." Percy said. "I got lost."

"LOST?" Annabeth yelled. "Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron said. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

He just slung Annabeth and Percy on his back and galloped off towards the Big House. _Please, put your arms around my waist,_ Annabeth thought, sitting in the front. No such luck.

* * *

Percy told Chiron and Annabeth the whole story, from the eruption to leaving the island. But Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion where Percy was, and she didn't like it.

You've been gone two weeks." Annabeth said, shaken. "When I heard the explosion, I thought-"

"I know." Percy said. "I'm sorry. But I figured out how to get trough the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus."

"He told you the answer?"

"Well, he sort of told me that I already knew. And I do. I understand now."

He told them about Rachel, and Annabeth did NOT like it. She was a bit stunned that Percy thought about this. She didn't want to go on a quest with a mortal, and especially not with mortals that steal somebody else's crushes, or were trying to at least. Not naming any names, of course, or talking about anybody in particular.

Her jaw dropped after Percy told them the whole plan. "Percy, that's crazy!" she said. But it was a good idea; it just wasn't one that Annabeth liked.

"There is precedent, however," Chiron said. "Theseus had the help of a Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason."

"But it is _my _quest!" Annabeth said, looking for any kind of reason that this stupid mortal couldn't go on the quest.

Chiron said, "My dear, it is your quest. But you need help."

Annabeth could not believe it. "And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's –"

"Hard to admit we need a mortal's help." Percy interrupted her. "But it's true."

Annabeth glared at him. She couldn't believe that after their _moment,_ he wanted to run off with some mortal. "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!" And she stormed out, desperate not to cry in front of Percy.

She ran all the way to the Athena cabin, flung herself on her bed, and cried a million tears.

* * *

**There, chapter IV! Sorry if Hephaestus and Annabeth were a bit OOC in their dialogue, but I had no idea what to let them say.**

**Anyway, my summer vacation started today! I do have to go back next week Friday to pick up my report, but for the rest, I am officially not a 7****th**** grader anymore! But, I will also be able to update faster, because I have absolutely nothing to do. But in about 2 weeks my grandparents are coming, then we are going to France, and when we come back, my cousins will be here, so then I will have little time to update and write.**

**That's it for today!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	5. The Eavesdroppers

**Hey guys!**

**5th and 6th Dutch word: Dag (dahhhhhhggggggghhhh) and Hallo (Hah Ll O). They mean bye and hello, and you pronounce the 'G' in dag in a really weird way that I just can't describe, my American mom can't say it**

**I got 5 reviews! Yay! Now, nobody even tried to guess my age, so I'll give you a hint: Like CimFan said, I am between 11 and 13, since i'm in 7th grade. Smart girl! Haha, now it's not that hard anymore. Seriously, if you guess it, I will read yor stories and recommend them if they are any good.**

**Special thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Guest 1 (the one with ananya at the end): thanks you for your review! I really apprecciate it!**

**Guest 2: thanks for your review too! I'll try working on it some more!**

**Thank you everyone who faved, reviewed etc. I really apprecciate it!**

**Special thanks to WisestOwl for reviewing all of my oneshots, and to Isabelle for reading this once again.**

**This oneshot is set when Percabeth has their first kiss, and the other campers spy on them.**

**BTW, read shadowofthemoonxx's Camp full of fun, I just absolutely love Pipeo. READ READ READ! Haha I'm weird.**

**Disclaimer: I finally got it, I should do a pianocontest, judged by Apollo himself. But I didn't know that Rick had done pianolessons since he was 9, just like me, but he stopped when he was 3 years older than I am now. (haha, not revealing anything!). But anyway, he won (again). I just let him win. (sorta…). He still owns all the characters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO**

* * *

Travis V

Ha! Travis couldn't believe it. He saw Annabeth walking from the kitchen with something blue, but he had no idea what it was… Maybe they painted a small brick blue?

But he found his brother, Connor, and told him about them.

"Dude," he had that twinkle in his eye and that grin that meant he was planning a prank. "She's gonna do _something_ with Percy, I mean, blue's his favorite colour."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You should always know your victims before you prank them."

"Oh yeah, rule number 18, totally forgot. Man, I really need to read them again. Never thought i would say that I have to read. But anyway, he have _got_ to get everyone and catch them I mean, this could be their first kiss, dude, or so we think… "

"Yeah, I'll get the camera, you get flashlights? Then we'll go past all the cabins to get everyone. Biggest prankcall yet, after the golden mango of course."

"Yeah. I'll do the Demeter, Ares, Hermes of course and the Hephaestus cabin, then you do the Apollo, Aphrodite and the Athena cabins."

"Roger that. But is there, maybe, possibly, a reason you want to inform the Demeter cabin?"

Travis hoped he wasn't as red as he thought he was.

"Uhmmm… No comment…"

* * *

They put their pranking plans to work. Connor informed Travis that one of the Athena cabin kids fainted when she heard that Annabeth was gonna kiss a 'sea spawn'.

"Dude, I would've payed to see that."

"Believe me, it was hilarious. She turned all pale and when she wouldn't wake up, they threw water over her. It was priceless, though I did get a few glares, I have no idea why"

* * *

They managed to get everyone together, minus the soon-to-be-couple, and set out into the night, on their way to the Poseidon table.

They had also installed one a mini mic on the Poseidon table, curtesy of Hermes, so that they could hear the whole conversasion.

"Hey" Annabeth'svoice said. The whole group was quiet, trying to hear them."Happy birthday."

"Dude, it's his birthday?" Connor got a lot of 'shhh's ' as a reply.

"Shut up," Travis said, annoyed.

"What?" Percy said

"It's August 18th, your birthday, right?"

"Oh yeah, that's right"

"Make a wish"

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Tyson helped."

That explains why it looks like a chocolate brich, with extra blue cement."

_Oh no, _Travis thought. _I think like Percy. What's happening to me?_

"You saved the world."

"We saved the world." Percy corrected.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't date anybody."

"You don't sound dissapointed." Percy said.

_No shit, I wonder why. _

"Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh." Percy said.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

_At least he can figure out something…_

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invurnerable, Nico said I had to concentrate o none thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me stay mortal."

"Dude, he saw Annabeth there then!" I said, and got hushed, especially by Katie Gardner, who realllyy looked good. _Oh no, I don't like her! _I told myself, but it didn't really work.

"Yeah?" Annabeth said.

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to." Annabeth interrupted.

"Well, maybe a little, " Percy was rambling off now, as if anyone would stop him. Well, maybe we would. "But I didn't, because I thought- Things could always get better. And I was thinking…"

He didn't finish the sentence, and everyone was silent, waiting for them to kiss.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth said in a low voice.

"You're laughing at me!"

"I am not!"

"Ah, a lover quarrel" some Aphrodite girl said. She too was shushed.

"You are so not making this easy."

_Well, she's Annabeth, what did you expect?_

The said girl laughed and said, "I am never, _ever, _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

They heard smooching sounds and figured they were kissing.

"C'mon!" Clarisse said. "Well, it's about time!" she said once they got to the new couple

They were all laughing at them, but were finally happy that those two were together after 5 agonizing years that they pretended not to like each other

"Oh, come on!" Percy said. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said.

"The canoe lake!" Travis' brother said.

They lifted 'Percabeth' (some Aphrodite kids were starting to call them that) on top of everyone and carried them off, towards the lake, where the dumped them.

They were down for so long, gods know what they were doing. Probably having a full blown make-out session.

"Now all we have to do is get Travis and Katie together." Connor said crookedly.

I hoped I wasn't blushing as badly as Katie.

* * *

**There, chapter 5 already, if you don't count the last A/N. Thank you everyone that reviewed, maybe I should bribe you more often… just kidding, I will update now even though you don't get to five reviews!**

**Hope you liked it! ( I use way too many '!''s)**

**LazySundayGirl**

**The magical button is still here…**

V  
V


	6. Gone

**Hey!**

**Oh my freaking gods! I love you guys! I came home from going to the local fair for about 2.5 hours, and I had 9 emails saying, somebody faved your stories, somebody posted a review, and i was so so so so happy! And, I got 98 visitors and 321 hits only today, so I decided to just post another oneshot the same day, as a reward. Haha, I made it sound like you were dogs or something. Haha, no offence of course. **

**Nobody even tried to guess my age! C'mon people! At least give it a try!**

**So, 7th word in Dutch (actually sentence): ik heet _ (Ihck hait _) it means my name is _**

**Special thanks to Isabelle, my sister, for reading all of my oneshots!**

**His oneshot is set after Percy dissapears, so the day after chapter 2, Last Time.**

**Disclaimer: Rick and I did some trampoline karate, which is basically just running around on the trampoline pretending to do karate when all you do is just run towards your apponent, screaming HHHIIII-YAAAAH! With you foot sticking out towards the other person and missing them. (I do it a lot with my 8-year-old brother) Anyway, he pushed me off the trampoline (with a YAAAHHH!), and won (I was caught off-guard). He still owns all of the characters and anything recognisable **

**(Wow, my disclaimer is almost longer than my actual A/N)**

* * *

Annabeth VI

Annabeth was running around camp, searching for Percy.

He wasn't in the sword arena, he wasn't in Rachel's cave, he wasn't in the mess hall, he wasn't anywhere.

She had woken up this morning, having a feeling something bad was about to happen. She got dressed as usual, and led the thena cabin to breakfast. But something wasn't right. Percy wasn't at his table. _He must've overslept._ Annabeth thought. _I mean he couldn't be abducted by some evil god or goddess, could he?_

She had no idea.

When he stll wasn't at swordfighting, his class at 10, annabeth got worried. He never missed swordfighting, he loved it. After the class, where she beat everyone, she went searching for Percy leaving her second-in-command, Malcolm, to lead cabin #6.

She searched everywhere, but with no result. At the end, almost at lunch time, she decided to search for Chiron.

"Hello Chiron, have you seen Percy?" Annabeth said hopefully.

"Hello Annabeth, no I haven't, is there something wrong, child?"

"He wasn't at breakfast, or at swordfighting, or anywhere. I searched everywhere."

"Perhaps he is at his mother's and forgot to tell us." Chiron said, hope creaping into his voice, _because he didn't want to lose another student, _Annabeth thought.

"Could I go there, please?"

"Yes, child, I'll ask Argus to bring you to Ms. Jackson's house."

"Thank you, Chiron!" Annabeth gave him a hug, since he was in wheelchair form for a new camper.

* * *

"Hello Annabeth, how are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" She said, giving her boyfriend's mom a hug.

"I'm doing fine. How's Percy?"

"You mean he's not here?"

"He's not at Camp?"

"No, I thought that maybe he would be here."

"Where could heb be?"

"I'll ask Chiron to set out a searching squad."

"OK, tell me when you hear or find something."

"I definetly will."

* * *

They searched all of the streets in New York, everywhere at Camp, and they even contacted Tyson t see if he went to the underwater palace.

No luck.

_Where is Seaweed brain? Where could he be?"_

* * *

Annabeth had a couple of sleepless nights, but after two days of no sleep, she just about collasped. Malcolm brought her to her bed.

"Rest." He ordered.

Annabeth didn't complain.

* * *

She had a very frightful dream, with the Queen of the Gods, Her Crappy, Stupid Majesty, Hera.

"Hello Annabeth."

"What do you want?" Annabeth's dream self sneered.

Hera _tsked_. "Is that how you greet me?"

"Yes."

"Nevermind, I think I will just leave and not tell you a hint about Percy."

Annabeth's was suddenly curious. _Percy? _

"Percy?" she said. "What happened to him?"

"Go to the Grand Canyon in three days, and search for the boy with one shoe. He will be the answer." Hera said.

And with that, she dissolved.

* * *

Annabeth was going crazy, and had nightmares after Hera's message about what was happening to Percy. Annabeth was miserable. She lmost ate nothing, only had a few days of sleep, and was worried sick out of her mind.

* * *

When the day came, she and Butch, son of Iris, set out to the Grand Canyon. They found three beaten up demigods. One boy was missing a shoe.

"Where is he?" she asked, storming at the demigod with blond hair.

"Where's who?" the boy asked.

Annabeth frowned. "What about Gleeson, Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"

A latino boy cleared his throaot. "He got taken by some… tornado things."

"Venti," the blond boy said. "Storm spirits."

Annabeth was surprised he knew these monsters, but also that he said their Roman names. "You mean anemoi thuelai? That's the greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

The blond boy told her the whole story, and Annabeth never left his eyes.

When the boy finished, she said. "No, no, no! She told me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer.""

"Annabeth." Butch said. "Check it out." And pointed to his left foot.

Then Annabeth noticed, the blond guy had one shoe only.

"The guy with one shoe." Butch continued. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch." Annabeth said. "He can't be. I was tricked." Annabeth glared at the sky, imagining Hera watching her. "What do you want from me?" she sreamed. "What have you done with him?"

The skywalk shuddered, and Porkpie and Blackjack winnied.

"Annabeth," Butch said. "We gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there."

"Annabeth was still mad at Hera. "Fine." She gave Jason a resentful look, thinking about Percy. "We'll settle this later.

She turned away and stalked towards the chariot.

**Ta-da! Chapter 6! Sorry for the shortness, I really wanted to give you guys a new oneshot today. So, review, fave, etc. and vote in the polls! Untill next time!**

**LazySundayGirl**

**The magical blue button…**

V


	7. Hero of Olympus

**Hey!**

**8th sentence: Ik ben ….. jaar oud. (Ick ben … yahrrrr owd) it means I am … years old.**

**So, I have no idea if you guys even read this A/N, so if you do, put 'I love the Stolls' in your review, just so that I can see who actually reads this.**

**Nobody actually even tried to guess my age. I'll just stop with that and ask PJO quetions. Here's question #1:**

**Whats the name of the person that Percy talks with in The Lightning thief in the Lotus Hotel? The next onehot will be dedicated to the one who guesses it first .**

**This oneshot is set after they (SPOILER ALERT! FOR TLO!) defended Manhattan in TLO, when they are in front of all of the gods. Percy is offered immortality, and it's in Annabeth's POV. Thank you so so so so so much ****percyjacksonharrypotterrules**** for this idea, I was running out.**

**Disclaimer: Rick and I had a competition who could hold their breath the longest, but he won. Blame my asthma! It's not my fault! He still owns all of the characters, the plot, and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO**

* * *

Annabeth VII

She just became the Official Architect of Olympus. She couldn't believe it. Grover was a Lord of the Wild, Tyson became a General of Lord Poseidon's army, and Annabeth became a official architect. She was dazed when she walked back to Percy.

"I'll…I'll have to start planning… Drafting paper, and, um, pencils-" she said in a trance.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon said. She quickly snapped out of it. She wanted to hear what Percy would get. Everybody went silent. Percy bowed at Zeus' throne first, and then at Poseidon's .

"Rise, my son." Poseideon said. Percy stood. "A great hero must be rewarded. Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Nobody protested, which rarely happened.

"The Council agrees." Zeus said. "Percy jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" Percy said, clearly surprised.

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all." _No, please not that! _Annabeth thought. _Anything but that._

"Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal ero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson- if you wish it-" _Please don't!"_- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying."

_Unable to be with me, _Annabeth thought.

"You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for al time.."

"Um… a god" Percy said, uneasy.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted one, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a ulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

_Like you could beat him. _Annabeth thought, still miserable because she would lose Percy forever.

"I approve as well." Annabeth's mom said, though she was looking at Annabeth, and Annabeth knew why.

Percy glanced at Annabeth. She was trying not to meet his eyes, feeling sick because she would lose her best friend, and her crush.

He thought for a moment. Looked back at Annabeth.

Then he said the one word that would make Annabeth overjoyed.

"No." He said.

Everyone was silent, and the gods frowned.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are … turning down our generous gift?"

Annabeth didn't like the way he said it, like there was goin to be a huge storm.

"I'm honoured and everything" Percy said "Don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a whole life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

_Only you, Percy_ Annabeth thought. _Only you._

Percy looked back at Annabeth. She din't notice it, but she had her hands covering her mouth, and she had happy tears in her eyes, because she still had a shot.

"I do still want a gift though." He said. Looking back at the gods. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus seemed to think about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is, and it's not even difficult. But I need you to swear on the River Styx."

"Whta?" Dionysus yelled. "You don't trust us?"

Percy looked at Hades. "Someone once told me you should always get a binding oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty"

_Well that was easy to get out of him._

"Very well!" Zeus said, with a slighty dangerous tone. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

_What is he doing?_

Thunder boomed.

"From now on," Percy said in a commanding tone, "I want you to recognize the children of the gods. All the children … of all the gods."

The gods looked uneasy.

"Percy," Poseidon said after a silence. "What exctly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

_Really Seaweed Brain, you go and offend them?_

Zeus was really angry. "You dare accuse-"

Percy interupted him, on a roll now. "No more undetermined children. I want you to promise to claim your children-all your demigod children-by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world n their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and bruoght to camp so that they can be trained right, and survive."

_Wow, he turned down immortality to save others…_

"Now wait just a moment." Apollo said., but Percy kept on going.

"And the minor gods, Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general manesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a MINOR GOD?" he bellowed.

"No, my lord," Percy said. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All childrenof the gods will be welcome and be treated with respect. That is my wish."

Annabeth was so proud and happy. He was staying with her, she still had a shot at making this work. She would design a monument to last forever. And Percy had made a very wise decision. She was so proud.

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

_Note the sarcasm._

"Percy," Poseidon told his son. "You ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath." Percy said. "All of you."

Surprisingly, it was Annabeth's mom who spoke. "The boy is correct."

_Of course he is._

"We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I had my doubts about you but perhaps-" she looked at Annabeth- "perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humof." Zeus grumbled. "Being told what to do by a mere mortal. But I suppose…"

"All in favor." Hermes said, evidently glad to have a less crowded cabin.

Everyone raised there hand.

"Um, thanks." Percy said.

_Only you, Percy._

Poseidon said "Honor gaurd!"

The Cyclopes made a aisle from the thrones to the doors for Percy to walk through.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson." Tyson called. "Hero of Olympus… and my big brother!"

* * *

**Sorry about not really showing any emotions or something, but I was out of ideas**

**So, chapter 7. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! Don't forget to write the phrase in your review, vote in the polls, and to answer the question!**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	8. The Fireworks

**Hey!**

**So, I realized that I never taught you the numbers. So, here they are:**

**1 (ayn) 2 (tway) 3 (dree) 4 (vee rrr) 5 (vayf) 6 (zess) 7 (zayven) 8 (aggggggt) 9 (naygun) 10 (teen)**

**So, now you can also say the numbers from 1 to ten! Haha**

* * *

**I decided that I will just answer all of the reviews here, it's easier.**

**ShyPrincessgurl: ****thanks for reviewing, but I have n idea what you mean with '!' ! Pm me!**

**Soccerlover5959****: Haha thanks. But I suck at story lines that continue the whole time, so I won't make a MoA**

**EpicStories339494: **** haha I'm way younger! But now you already know. And yes, I do have to work a bit on my spelling. But we already tlaked about the rest, so you know everything.**

**WisestOwl:**** hah me too! That's why i did it! I was always like, does she even know that she was a big reason that he turned down immortality? But she probably did, I mean she's Annabeth Chase**

**trinigyal : ****Here's your update! Hope you like it!**

**crazylove27: ****You were right! Haha you cheated, but I didn't say you couldn't, so this chapters for you!**

**Shadowofthemoonxx:**** Haha you cheated too! But this oneshots for you two then. I told you because I didn't think you would give the answer! Thats plain evil…**

**CimFan : ****I love the Stolls too! Haha that's why I put in the phrase. But the name was Darrin, or Disco Darrin, i like that better. Here's your update!**

* * *

**So, as I said, this chapter is dedicated to ****shadowofthemoonxx**** (read her 'My High School Life', it's really good, READ READ READ!), ****crazylove27**** (read her 'Percabeth Moments', it's a lot like my oneshots. READ READ READ!) and ****percyjacksonharrypotterrules**** for this idea once again. I thought, Well, it's the 4th of July, why don't I do the fireworks idea that ****percyjacksonharrypotterrules ****suggested?**

**Happy Independece Day everyone!**

**So, this oneshot is set after the Bronze Dragon in the Demigod files, when Percabeth (I'm too lazy to write Percy and Annbeth) goes to the 4th of July fireworks. The Demigod files was published **

**Disclaimer: Rick sent ninja monkeys after me once I stole the rights to PJO and HoO. Who knew that monkeys could kick that hard?**

**Wow, my A/N is almost one whole page on Word.**

* * *

Percy's VIII

4 days before the fireworks

Percy was glad that Annabeth had asked him. He wasn't sure he would've been able to ask her.

He had IMed his mom, and she was really happy for him. But Sally acted like she knew that Percy liked Annabeth. He had no idea why. Maybe she could see through more than the Mist.

Sally wanted to know what he would wear. I mean, she expeced Percy, a guy, to plan ahead what he would wear. Seriously?

"Well, think about it now then!" Sally had said "You can't show up in just your regular clothes on a date!"

"Mom, it's not a date!" Percy protested, even though he knew it was one.

"Oh, yes, of course dear, forgot, sorry!" Sally tried to supress a smile.

"Sure…" Percy mumbled, but Sally didn't hear him.

He said good-bye and laid out a simple sea-green t-shirt, his favorite, and his best jeans.

* * *

3 days before the event

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was really happy and nervous at the same time.

Happy because she was going out on a date with Percy, and nervous for the same reason.

She decided to go to Silena for help on what to wear. **(sorry for bringing her up, I just thought that she would most likely go to her for fashion and love advice)**

"Hey Annabeth! How are you?" Silena always gave people a warm welcome.

"I'm good, I just need advice on what to do for the fireworks."

"Oh yeah, you're going with Percy!" Annabeth blushed while Silena said that. "Everybody's talking about it!"

_Why does word have to spread so fast here?_ Annabeth thought.

"Well, what are you going to wear?" Silena asked.

"That was exactly what I'm here for." Annabeth was still blushing.

"Oh yeah, you want to look best on your first date!" Silena said.

Annabeth looked like the Stolls had painted her face bright red.

Silena dug through all of the wardrobes, and finally came back with one of her own silver shirts. **  
**

"You just wear this with some jeans, and you'll make Percy tongue-tied!" Silena said.

The shirt seemed to be all different shades of silver whenever she moved it.

"Thank you so much, Silena!" Annabeth was really grateful.

"No problem! One more thing, you should know that Charlie asked me too!"

"Really? That's great! You must be really happy!" Annabeth was happy that they were finnally getting together. It was really funny how everyone could see that they liked eachother but Silena and Beckendorf themselves. Not that that reminded her of anyone else, of course.

"I am! Don't tell anyone this, but I have a crush on him."

Annabeth found that quite ironic. "No offence, Silena, but it isn't that hard to see."

"Well, apparently not for him."

"I know, boys right?"

* * *

2 days before the date

Percy's POV

_Are you kidding me? _Percy thought when his mother had sent him the flowers

_Give these to Annabeth on your non-date! _ The note said.

Did he really have to make a fool out of himself, because his mother wanted him to?

Just then Beckendorf walked in.

"What's up, Percy?"

"Not much. And you?"

He was grinning. "I just asked Silena to go to the fireworks with me!"

"Wow, dude, you must be really happy!"

"I am!" Beckendorf was still grinning. Then he frowned. "What's up with the flowers?"

"My mom sent them, she says I have to give them to Annabeth."

"Well, it would work. Girls love fowers. Maybe I should do that too."

"Would you do it too if your mom sent you those to give them to Silena?"

"Yeah, I would thank her!"

"OK. Should I give these to Annabeth then or not? 'Cause I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"Of course. I'd bet everybody would love to see the shade of red she turns." He started laughing at the image.

Percy blushed.

Beckendorf laughed even harder after that. "I'm getting a preview now of what shade it is…"

* * *

The day of the fireworks

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth couldn't sleep the night before. She kept on tossing and turning. At 1am she finally drifted off.

She had nightmares about what could happen.

Percy stood her up.

Percy humiliated her.

It was like that the whole night. She woke up in cold sweat the next morning, her face blotchy from tears she didn't know she cried in her sleep. She went to the bathroom and saw that she had bags under her eyes. She decided that she would have to take a nap after lunch, in her free time.

She did as she planned, and Helena, the cute 7-year-old that had been claimed last week, woke her up saying that it was time to eat dinner.

She walked to the dining pavilion to eat. She locked eyes with Percy. He gave her a goofy smile. She smiled back at him, then looked away, thinking about her dreams.

The date was nothing like her dreams.

* * *

The 'non-date'

Percy's POV

The fireworks were amazing. Percy had put a blanket out for Annabeth and himself.

He was hoping that she would like the flowers.

When she came, with the rest of the Athena Cabin, Percy just stopped and stared at his date. She was wearing a simple silver shimering dress, but it looked really good on her. He couldn't say anything.

When Annabeth walked up to him, she smirked.

"Seriously, you don't want to catch any flies, do you?" she said.

Percy didn't notice that his mouth was a bit open, but he closed it quickly.

They just enjoyed the fireworks, curtesy of the Hepheastus cabin. They talked about a lot, like the way Annabeth would design Olympus or the way Percy could control water.

At the end of the night, Beckendorf and Silena were kissing on their blanket.

The Stolls and quite a few others wolf whistled.

"Now it's only Percy and Annabeth,!" Travis yelled, making the two blush

"Don't forget yourself and Katie, Travis!" Conner said.

When he walked her back to her cabin, he almost forgot the flowers. She had a twinkle in her eyes when she got them. Before he could lose his nerve, Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek. She blushed, like Beckendorf predicted, and walked to her cabin quickly. He was very confused. Did she walk away because she liked it or not? Percy couldn't tell.

Little did he know that Annabeth sighed dreamily while she leaned against the door, thinking about how wonderful this night was.

* * *

**Chapter #8! YAY! **

**Thanks again to ****percyjacksonharrypotterrules ****for this idea, otherwise it would've taken a longer time for me to update. I worked on this for a couple of hours, but mostly because I got distracted by all of the things on Youtube. **

**BTW, check out Collective Uth dancing to end of time by Beyonce. Those kids can dance, and I love the song!**

**There was a top comment that said "Them kids need 2 teach me how to dance!" LOL! Haha I'm weird…**

**New question:**

**What is Ms. Dodds real name? And no cheating! **

**REVIEW (!), vote in the polls, and check out everything that I reccomended!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	9. The Dream

**Hey guys!**

**10th Dutch sentence: I'm outta ideas. If you want to know a phrase, either PM me or ask me in a review!**

**So, I hate to say this, but I have a weird addiction… to Cake Boss! It's totally awesome! I mean, they made a life-size desk with a person, complete with details and everything. It's truely amazing!**

* * *

**So, if you don't like ranting, skip the next paragraphs. It's about my love/hate relationship with Rick Riordan…**

**REALLY? First he ends the PJO series, but not completely with that prophecy. Then he ends TLH with a cliffhanger, TSON, and the first chapter of MoA. SERIOUSLY? I mean, he's a great writer, but it's just so annoying how he completes everything, but not quite. I mean, think of TLT, or TTC, it's so annoying! **

**And then he goes off and kills Silena and Beckendorf! I mean, Beckendorf seemed so cool. But then, Silena wouldn't confess to be the spy, and Leo couldn't have become head counselor, but still. I understand it, but I hate it. Does that make sense? **

**If you read this whole thing, write 'Hermes and Apollo are cool' in your review… thanks!**

***RANT OVER*******

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**CimFan:** Yeah, the name is Alecto! You're the first! This oneshot is for you! Anyway, are you from Israel? 'Cause my best friend's dad is from Israel, and she wrote in Hebrew once. Just a guess. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I really apprecciate it!

**EpicStories399494:** Seriously, thank you so much! And yeah, Percy is very very very oblivious. I mean, in TLO Annabeth calls him a coward, and he thinks that she isn't only talikng about the prophecy. SERIOUSLY? Yeah, she kissed you Percy, but of course she's only talking about the prophecy.

**Trinigyal123: **Yeah, the real name is Alecto. You weren't the first, but thanks anyway for reviewing! Haha thanks! And I think I'll do that next time, I have this one planned for a while now.

**Percyjacksonharrypotterrules:**

1. haha

2. well, you did say it, so thank you, otherwise it would've taken a longer time to update

3. thanks!

4. :D

5. no problem, I didn't know untill my mom told me at 2.30 or something.

6. No problem. Thanks for the other two, I was quite stuck.

**Shadowofthemoonxx: **Yeah, you cheated. Oh well, you are forgiven. Haha. The real name is Alecto, but you weren't first! Sorry! Well, your stories are really good, so I just had to say that. And I still use more '!' than you! BTW, I'm listening to 1D while writing this!

**Crazylove27**: Thanks! I really aprecciate it! No probs, your oneshots are really good! And yeah, it's a fury. The real name is Alecto. Haha I reread them every few months, cause otherwise I don't have anything to read…

**FunnyPuffins1600: **Thanks! BTW, I love your picture! The koala is so cute!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added my stories or me to their Alert/favorites List. It makes my day.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I paid the Stolls to steal the rights, but Rick installed a new security system, and well, the Stolls aren't exactly stealthy.. Anyways, he still owns all of the characters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO.**

**This oneshot's dedicated to CimFan. Read her stories, they are really good! READ READ READ!**

* * *

Annabeth IX

Annabeth couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning. She had a feeling something was going to happen. Not now, but in a couple of weeks. Something important.. Leo was in full gear working on the Argo II, so that meant that she would see Percy soon. Grover had pulled her aside earlier that day, to say that his senses were tingling. So either that meant that somehow a million trees were planted at the same time, or Percy was awake. And since there wasn't any way a million trees ould just shoot from the ground, it ment that Percy was probably at the Wolf House.

Annabeth couldn't wait for the day that she could hold his hand again, feel his warmth, and just be with him. She didn't care if that meant that they had to go on an almost-suicide quest.

Leo and his cabin were working on the flying warship from 8 in the morning untill 9 at night, with two short one hour breaks for lunch and a bit of free time, and dinner at seven. The Athena cabin helped the 'Hepheastus Bunch' (as Leo called them) with the blue prints and the structures. Annabeth had to get up in the morning, before all of the others, because she was the head counselor, but also because she was the one that wanted to see Percy the most out of everyone at camp. She was tired, because she had to train too for the quest.

After a few weeks, Grover pulled Annabeth aside again.

"Annabeth," he said. "I have a feeling that Percy's at the other camp. Maybe we should try contacting him."

"Is it possible for me to do that too?" Annabeth asked, feeling hopeful.

"I'm not sure, but we can try. Maybe you should take a nap, it's easier to contact someone in your dreams." Grover replied.

_Anything to see Percy,_ Annabeth thought, even with her busy schedule.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. She was exhausted.

* * *

First, she saw Grover running alongside Percy. She was so happy to see that he was alive, even though she knew that Grover would've died too if Percy was dead.

For some reason, Percy called, "I don't have any spare change!"

"What?" Grove said, clearly confused. "No, Percy. It's me, Grover! Stay put! We're on our way to find you. Tyson is close - at least we think he's the closest. We're trying to get a loc kon your position."

Annabeth was glad that Grover told Percy all of that. All Annabeth cared about was that he was OK. She would only think about telling him the important things, like staying were he was after a few minutes, and she knew that this wouldn't last forever.

Grover dissapeared, and suddenly Annabeth was running next to Percy. She could see him up close now. She could almost touch his face. She reached out her hand.

"Thank the gods!" she said. "For months and months we couldn't see you! Are you all right?"

Percy scrunched up his eyebrows in that cute way when he was trying to think, grasping for memories that weren't there. Annabeth hated to see him this anguished.

"Are you real?" apparently Percy thought that that was the most important thing to know. He looked so pained, like he wanted her there with him.

"Stay put!" she shouted, coming to her senses to give him advice. "It'll be easier for Tyson to find you! Stay where you are!' she saw Percy's face dissolve, before she could ask if he actually remembered her.

* * *

She woke up, and laughed a crazy and hysterical laugh that scared her just as much as everybody that heard her. But she didn't care. Percy was alive, and that's all that matters.

She rushed out of her cabin, looking for Grover. He was under a tree, playing a happy tune on his read pipes. Luckily, he had gotten better. Gods know what Annabeth would do if he didn't.

"Did you see it too? Annabeth ran all the way, and was out of breath.

"Yeah, did you?" Grover grinned.

"Duh, otherwise I wouldn't ask you!" Annabeth teased him.

Grover blushed. "Oh, yeah…"

"We should tell Chiron, and the others."

"We could do it at the campfire." Grover suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Annabeth grinned.

* * *

The flames weren't that high that evening. They never were since percy dissapeared. The Stolls didn't do as many pranks. The Apollo cabin weren't as happy as they usually were at the campfires. The Ares cabin got into more fights and was moodier. Clarisse was stuborn, but she and Percy were sort of friends.

The strawberries din't grow as good, because the Demeter cabin was down. Camp Half-Blood wasn't the same without Percy. Everybody liked him, everybody that knew him, that is. The new campers had to wait to see him. He just has that aura that says 'I'm a cool friend, you can tell me everything.'

After the Apollo cabin jumping around at an attempt to brighten the moods (which didn't really work), Annabeth stood up. Everybody turned their heads towards her.

"I have an anouncement." She said, trying to sound confident and like a leader. "About Percy."

Instantly the camp fire shot up one whole foot. They turned from blue to green. Annabeth knew that by now she had everybody's attention. Even the Hypnos cabin was awake. Somebody woke them, no doubt. They never woke up on their own. You could hear a pin drop.

"I contacted him in a dream." Annabeth rushed out her words, like she couldn't wait to tell everybody. "He is alive and okay. Grover and I told him to stay put, that way Tyson can find him." The flames turned from green to golden. Then, everybody started talking at the same time.

"Is he at the Roman camp?"Annabeth heard.

"What does he remember?"

"Is he going on another quest?"

Annabeth held up her hands and immediatly everybody went quiet. Annabeth liked it that way, other than when she would get a headache.

"We will tell you what happened exactly." She said, looking at Grover to start.

They explained everything. Annabeth choked a little on her words when she told the about Percy asking her if she was real.

"Alright, now you can ask quiestions. She said. Chiron was just watchng the whole time, but then he said something.

"Heroes!" He said, banging his hoof on the flor to get their attention. "As much as I know you want to, there can only be a limited amount of campers on the Argo II."

Annabeth knew why. If they showed up with too many campers, the Romans might think that they were attacking them or something. Also, they had to fly straight towards Rome and Greece.

As Annabeth predicted, Ciron sai the exact same thing.

Then, Malcolm walked down from his place to stand next to Annabeth.

"We all know who's going here. Leo, for the Argo II, but also because he's one of the seven. Jason, obviously, Piper too, for the prophecy, but also for her charmspeak. And Annabeth of course. I think that they are four of the seven. The other three will be Percy, and other heroes from Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth wasn't surprised. She had seen Malcolm think at night. He was 18, and after this summer he was going to college. Annabeth was going to miss her second-in-command. He was the one that she was closest to of all of her siblings. It was definetly going to be different without him.

"That sounds like a good plan." Chiron reasoned. "Very well. At the summer solsitice, you four shall board the Argo II and sail towards the Roman camp."

Annabeth was happy. Tommorow, it was the solsitice. In three days, she would see Percy again.

* * *

**Chapter nine, people! WHOOHOO! Hahah I'm weird. Remember, get your daily dosis of Cake Boss! **

**Another thing, tommorow, my American grandparents are coming! I am so so so so exited! Again, WHOOHOO!**

**Next question: What is the first thing that Percy ever defeated/killed?**

**Remember to review, people!**

**I'm out!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	10. Prom Part 1

**Hey guys!**

**Nobody got the answer! Haha it's a trick question… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorta evil. Anyways, Sorry to all people who said the Minotour (I have no idea how to spell it and my annoying 8-year-old brother lost TLT!), but did you forget Alecto? Percy defeated her before he defeated the Minotour. Reread TLT (that means: The Lightning Thief) and you will find the answer. Wow, I just sounded so mysterious. **

**Anyway, the question still stands untill somebody gets it right, and after three weeks I'll just tell you the answer if nobody got it yet.**

**I never expected so many people to read the rant! Haha thanks everyone!**

* * *

**The next paragraph is about my expectations for MoA, at least, the main plot.**

**Reyna will be mad at Jason for being Piper's boyfriend. Somehow, The Romans and Greeks will get into a fight. That's what the cover is symbolizing. You know, Jason on his stromspirit horse, Percy on Blackjack (BTW I love that horse. Anyone else?). So, Annabeth will do something bad in Rome that has to do with that gift that she got from Athena in that horrible encounter. That bad thing will make her have to do something alone. Percy won't want her to go alone, but Frank will remind him of his duty. If you read the whole thing, write 'I love Sundays' in your review. Thanks!**

***RANT OVER*******

* * *

**Fourteen reviews! WHOOHOO! That's the most yet! Thank you guys! **

**Review Replies:**

**CimFan: **Haha yeah, my A/N was pretty long. Yeah, your stories ar good, so no problem! Sorry, but you got it wrong. Read TLT! Thought so. I don't know where he's from, probably the Capita lor something. But I think it was a city.

**WisdomGodessAthenae:** Sorry, that's not the right answer… keep on trying!

**PJOBestfan29:** It isn't it's a trick question. And I doubt he killed the Minotour before he killed a fly haha. Read TLt and you'll see…

**Trinigyal123: **Sorry, not the right answer. Thanks for reading the rant though, never expected people to read it but just had to get it out of my system… Here's your update!

**Percyjacksonharrypotterrules:**

1. Sorry not the right answer

2. Thanks

3. Haha yeah my AN was really long

4. No problem

5. :P

**sheenshinesheen:** Thanks! I knew it was wrong. And thanks for reviewing!

**FunnyPuffins1600: **thanks! Haha

**WisestOwl: **YAAAAAH! Haha thanks for reviewing, even with such a simple sentence :P

**EpicStories339494: **Why aren't Hermes and Apollo cool? *Pouty face*

Thanks!

Yeah. I saw this video where he reads chapter one of MoA, and the title was 'Rick Riordan, King of Trolling, Reads the first chapter of Mark of Athena.' LOL.

Thanks, I knew something was wrong but I couldn't quite place it.

It's spelled fury, but that's not the right answer… reread TLT!

Here's the next chapter!

**Shadowofthemoonxx:** Hahah at least somebody agrees with me! Thanks! And thanks again for reviewing. Here's your chapter!

**Guest 1:** thanks for reviewing, but what do you mean with 'good i mean good'? last I checked, good and good are the same :P Anyways, please tell me in a review and just call yourself something with Percabeth in your name so that I know it's you.

**Guest 2: ** You're right!

**The Minotour: **Sorry, that's not the right answer. BTW, did you forget Alecto or something, I think Percy defeated her before the Minotour.

**Rainy129: **1st review: Haha thanks. My mom's from the US too. And here in Holland people are pretty lazy too. Don't worry

2nd review: Hahaha thanks. Didn't think that anyone would put it on. I put it on and then I got distracted by all the theme songs, like the James Bond one, or the Pink Panther one. And now I'm ranting, sorry!

3rd review: Thanks. :P

**Cookie, shoutout, bunny and ice cream to Rainy129 and MashPotatoeSquishBanana for being the first and 50th reviewer!**

**( )_( ) **

**( o o ) (::) (_) SHOUTOUT! **

**( ) \/**

**There. My best ice cream and bunny.**

**BTW, to Rainy129, I have no idea if you are still on for this or something else, but if you see this, PM me!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed, it makes my day.**

**So, this chapter is for trinigyal123. She didn't answer the question, but this idea's hers. Thanks again! BTW, read trinigyal's 'PJO gets facebook'. It's really funny! **

**Disclaimer: I convinced Nico to shadow travel into Rick's office to get the rights, but he fell asleep afterwards in the office and Rick found it and kicked him out. He owns all characters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO**

**This oneshot's set after the HoO series, when Annabeth and Percy are at Goode.**

**And wow my AN is really long. But don't worry, it's always a chapter unless I say something at the top.**

Percy X

Percy was getting ready for prom at Goode. Annabeth has been going to Goode to be close to the construction works on Olympus, and had not known that Percy went there. This was their senior year, and they both passed. Annabeth was going to pass anyway, but Percy had some difficulties. Annabeth helped him with half of his homework. But then she would notice that Percy was zoning out whenever she would explain, then she would get annoyed, Percy would kiss her and they would end up having a make out session. Then Percy would have to make the other half of his homework later that evening when Annabeth was gone.

It was pretty clear that Annabeth would go with Percy, so nobody even bothered to ask the other. Percy did hear other guys talking about how hot Annabeth was, and that they would ask her for prom. Then he would get mad. Annabeth would remind him that she would never leave him for those jerks. Then she would kiss him and they would have a make out session. Again.

That's their high school life in a couple of sentences.

A couple of days ago, he and his best friend Max rented tuxedo's. Max was taking this girl that he had been crushing on since their sophomore year. He finally had the guts to ask Charlotte to prom. Charlotte was petite, pretty (though Percy thought Annabeth was a thousand times more beautiful) and was smart, instead of the stereotype populars. She was one of those popular people, because she was cheer captain. Max had dragged him to every single game, only to drool over Charlotte. Percy didn't care about thae whole popularity thing. He had a group of friends, and that was all he needed. They rented their tuxedo's and got out of there. Percy shuddered. He hated shops because him mom always dragged him everywhere when he was younger. He knew that Annabeth would've gone shopping with Piper months ago. She and Jason went to Goode too, since they heard that it was so good. Jason went to Camp Jupiter every vacation, so that he woudn't be missed that bad.

Thalia and Nico did the same as before. Leo stayed at CHB, since he had nowhere else to go. Percy felt bad for him. He was a cool friend, and funny too. Hazel and Frak were staying at camp Jupiter. Everybody kept in touch with IMs and phones and visited each camp every summer.

Percy liked it that way. He missed Hazel and Frank, but he knew that they would always be friends. He saw Leo everytime he went to CHB, which was every weekend. Jason and Piper went to school with them, even if they were juniors when Percy and Annabeth were seniors. Percy saw Annabeth every day at school and after school since her apartment was only a few minutes from Percy's apartment. He liked it like this, though he would like to see Hazel and Frank more.

Anyway, Percy and Max went and rented some tuxedo's. His mom's novels were selling really good. They were about Percy and his adventures. The mortals wouldn't believe it, but everybody at CHB read the books and were making fun of Percy's 'thoughts'. It was scary how his mm knew what he was thinking. They rented the tuxedo's with the money that Sally made, and Percy would borrow Paul's shoes. His tuxedo was very traditional, but with a turquoise shirt that matched his eyes, at least, that's what Sally said.

He was exited, and couldn't wait to see Annabeth on the night. No doubt she would look amazing.

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth couldn't decide between a midnight blue dress or a turquoise dress.

The midnight blue one stopped just above her knees. Luckily, she was tall so it didn't look too short. It was strapless and had rhinestones up the side in a delicate pattern.

The turquoise dress stopped mid-thigh and was one-shoulder. It had a black rose on the sleeve.

"What do you think I should do?" Annabeth asked Piper, who was on her bed, looking at her posters and foto's on her walls.

"Huh? Oh, oh, I think you should wear that turquoise one, I bet Percy's wearing something to go wih it." She said, and Annabeth figured that would make sense.

"Which dress are you wearing?" Annabeth asked her friend.

"I don't know yet. What do you think?"

Piper pretended to be one of those presenter girls in really tight dresses that appeared on game shows. Annabeth hated those girls. _Really,_ she thought whenever she saw one of those women.

"Over here," Piper said, "We have option #1: a hot pink short dress with ruffles and foldes. It falls just above the contestant's knees and has spaghetti straps. And over here," she said, walking to the other side of the bed, "We have option #2, a white flowy strapless dress with a black flower at the top. Which dress shall our contestant choose?"

Annabeth was laughing through out the whole act. Piper made it seem so life-changing and ridiculous. Annabeth and Piper were really good friends. In their time on the Argo II, during their quest, and their time at camp, Piper and nnabeth had become really good friends. Annabeth was almost as close to her as she was to Thalia, and Thalia was like her big sister. But now it was weird, since she was still 15. So more like her little sister. Too weird for words.

Piper went over to the door and continued her act.

"hmmm," she said. "I think I should ask the crowd. Cheer for the pink dress."

Annabeth clapped a bit, playing along.

"Cheer for the white dress." Piper said.

"WHOOHOO!" Annebth said, whistling and clapping.

"It seems that we have a winner!" Piper grinned.

_Piper is nothing like her siblings._ Annabeth thought.

* * *

The day of the dance, prom, whatever you want to call it

Annabeth and Piper were getting ready at Piper's place. Her dad moved to New York for a new series of movies that were shot in NY.

Annabeth and Piper had minimum make-up on, just a eyeshadow a bit darker than their skin tone, and a bit of blush. Annabeth had a light pink lipgloss and Piper applied a cherry red lipstick. Annabeth thought that they looked nice. Piper was wearing some simple white ballet flats, and Annabeth was wearing black ballerina's with a band of blue on them. Annabeth had a turquoise clutch, and Piper had a simple white small handbag.

Percy, Max, and Jason had rented a limo together. Just when the girls were walking down the stairs, the limosine arrived.

The guys got out and Rang the doorbell. Annabeth and Piper opened the door and the boys just stared at them (not Max).

"Hello boys. Nice to see you too." Piper was looking at Jason. Annabeth could tell that she liked that Jason was looking at her like that.

"Um, uh gah." Percy said. _He is so cute_, Annabeth thought.

The noys were all wearing a tuxedo with a different colour shirt. Prcy's shirt was turquoise. The exact same colour as Annabeth's dress.**  
**

Jason was wearing a traditional white shirt, and Annabeth had to say that he looked good, but Percy looked better of course. Max was wearing a red shirt.

"Um, uh here…" Percy said. He gave Annabeth her one of those bracelet thingies with all the flowers on it. Annabeth didn't know the name. Maybe Piper heard her siblings talking about it. Jason gave Piper a simple white flower thingie. Annabeth's bracelet/flower thingie was also blue. It was really a coincidence that everything matched.

They all piled themselves into the limo and drove to Charlotte's house. Max got out and rang the doorbell. She came out wearing a red tight dress and her hair in ringlets, like Marilyn Monroe. She got in the limo with the rest and greeted everybody.

* * *

Right before Annabeth and Piper went downstairs they decided to go and IM Thalia, just to show her their outfits. Thalia was held prisoner in the giant war, with Nico and a few others. Piper, Annabeth and the rest had saved her. Piper and Thalia became very close too. They were like three sisters.

"Hey Thalia!" Piper said once the Hunter go tinto focus. The Hunters were sitting around the campfire eating. At first Thalia was startled, but then she grinned.

"Hey Annie. Hello Pipes!'Thalia called them by their nicknames.

"Really, i'm mad at you for calling me Annie, nut you know what, I'm so happy to see you that i don't even care." Guess who said that.

"Why thank you Annie." Thalia teased Annabeth.

"Anyway, how are you?" Piper said.

"Good, good, we were just having dinner. And may I ask why you both looked so dolled up? Oh wait, let me guess. Prom? Annie, you are obviously going with Percy, nice dress by the way, it suits you. And Piper is going with Jason. Ha, you know, from the moment I met you I just knew that Jason liked you. It was so obvious. Oh well, I'm done embarassing you now." Piper was blushing.

Annabeth was not surprised at how fast Thalia figured that out. She was smart.

"You are absolutely right but I haven't even started embarassing Piper yet." Annabeth smiled evilly at her friend.

"You know what, we should get going." Piper yelped quickly. Annaeth was dissappointed that she didn't embarasser her. That's what friends are for, right? They comfort you when you are sad and they embarass you when you don't want them to. The perfect definition of friendship.

"Hey, sorry Thals, but we have to go. The boys could be here any minute now." Annabeth said. She didn't want to go, but they had to.

"Okay." Thalia said."Well, have fun. IM me afterwards and then you can tell me how tongue-tied the boys were… I am such a good friend, aren't I? She sid with a laugh.

They signed off and went downstairs.

* * *

Annabeth was thinking about this on the way to prom. She would have to tell Thalia about Percy's very primitive sentence when he saw her.

They finally arrived at the venue. It was a big ballroom that the school had rented with the money that the seniors had raised with bakesales and carwashes. The junors that had helped were allowed to come too, otherwise it wouldn't be fair.

"Well, here we go…" Piper said nervously.

They stepped through the doors.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! I'm evil. It's a cliffhanger. I'll finish it the next time I update, cause right now I want to post something for you guys cause I haven't updated in a few days. So, don't forget to review, ****vote in the poll, ****answer the question (what is the first thing that Percy defeated/killed?) and put the phrase in your review! **

**FYI, for those who didn't know this, I was born in London but live in the Netherlands, Also known as Holland. My mom's from America. I get most of my lessons in Dutch, exept for English, Human Sciences, Art, PE, and Music, so I might make some spelling mistakes. Also, I'm not the best typer, so sometimes I might hit the wrong button or miss one. Please try to decifer the word then.**

**I have to delete every AN in the story or my story will be deleted, so thats why everything is changed. The content is exactly the same, just without the AN in the middle of the oneshots.**

**Im out!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	11. Prom Part 2

**Hey guys!**

**I feel bad for leaving you at a cliffhanger and then not updating for a longer time than usual, but I was stuck with what to do. Sorry!**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who read all of the rants and everything. I never expected that anyone would want to read what some girl in Holland thinks what's going to happen in MoA. Thanks guys! **

**No rant! Teehee! But I found this awesome test on fb:**

**Q: In what battle did Napoleon die?**

**A: In his last one.**

**Q: Where was the Declaration of Independence Signed?**

**A: At the bottom of the page.**

**Q: River Ravi flows in which state?**

**A: In the Liquid State**

**Q: What is the main reason for divorce?**

**A: Marriage**

**Q: What is the main reason for exams?**

**A: Failure**

**Q: What can you never eat for breakfast?**

**A: Lunch and Dinner**

**Q: What looks like half an apple?**

**A: The other half**

**Q: If you threw a red stone into the Blue Sea, what would happen?**

**A: Simple, you would get a wet stone.**

**Q: How can a man go eight days without sleeping?**

**A: Easy, you sleep at night**

**Q: How can you lift an elephant with one hand?**

**A: You can never lift an elephant that has one hand.**

**Q: If you had three apples and four oranges in one hand, and four oranges and three apples in the other, what would you have?**

**A: VERY large hands**

**Q: If it took eight men 10 hours to build a wall, how long would it take four men to build a wall?**

**A: No time at all, the wall was already built**

**Q: How can you drop a raw egg on a concrete floor without cracking it?**

**A: Any way you want, because a concrete floor is very hard to crack**

**Guess what he/she got. I swear, in my last week of school, and I mean in my senior year, I am going to make a test like this. At least, if I still remember it.**

**Review Replies:**

**CimFan:** It's less cool when you live here, believe me. Everynody here wants to go to America, it's like the ultimate achievement or something.

Yes you did, and you are the first too! this chapter's for you!

Haha thanks for reading the rant!

Haha I was like 'What? Feed a pet fly?" but then I kept on reading, and then I laughed. Haha give Cody a treat from me!

**Trinigyal123:** No problem. Thanks for reading the rant, and your idea is cool. Here's the update!

**Percyjacksonharrypotterrules:** Yeah, I know. I'm working on it :P Hahah thanks for telling me!

**FireyShadows: **Hahah thanks! And now, I present you… Drums please! *Drums...* The twelfth chapter of Percabeth Oenshots! *audience applaudes *

**shadowofthemoonxx:** Hahah thanks! The twelfth oneshot is here!

**EpicStories339494:** Haha me too!

Thanks. I think it's called a two-shot, but I'm not sure. I'm still a newbie.

Yeah, Nancy Bobofit was a monster, but that wasn't the first thing he defeated/killed. It was the snake in his crib! Remember how he said that he somehow managed to strangle the snake with his mety toddler hands? That's the answer! Sorry!

**Crazylove27:** 1st review: Thanks! I think eveerybody would surely collapse in her position, but Annabeth is super strong. I really like her.

2nd review: Haha there's no need to fear, the update is here! Sorry, totally cheesy, but I just couldn't resist.

**Lily: **You got it right! You are the only person to get it right the first time! Congrats! But you weren't the first, sorry!

Thanks! Haha

Did you seriously trow your kindle fire across the room? I was mad for the next two days, but I didn't throw the book across the room. I should've though. It would've helped!

Thanks!

**A Big Fan of Most Thing:** I already PMed you, so is it okay if I just leave it at that?

**AwesomeDude27: **First thing, love the name haha. I thought it was corsage but I wasn't sure. And then I thought, Well, maybe a corsage is like a bow tie or something, so then I just wrote flower braclet thingie. Sorry, the answer is the snake! Remember years ago when you first read TLT and you were like whoa, did he just say that he managed to strangle a snake when he was in daycare, or in kindergarten, I don't remember what it was. But remember that awesome legendary day that you devoured the first chapters of PJO? That day is the answer.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. It puts a smile on my face whenever I get something! **

**Shoutout to the 17 Dutch people!**

**Echt, ik vind het geweldig dat jullie dit lezen, terwijl jullie ook in Nederland zitten. Ik heb geen flauw idee hoe jullie het Engels lezen, maar ik wou even dankje zeggen! Dankjewel voor het lezen!**

**If you were wondering, the paragraph above was in Dutch for all the Dutch people!**

**On with the oneshot!**

**This one's for CimFan (again) and shadowofthemoonxx. Shadowofthemoonxx helped me with the storyline, so you should all thank her! CimFan got the question right first! The answer was the snake, guys! Remeber those first few chapters, and you were like whoa, he seriously strangled a snake in kindergarten? Yeah, that legendary day that you first fell in love with PJO.**

**Getting off-track, sorry!**

**This oneshot continues were I left off!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I asked Aphrodite to charmspeak Rick Riordan. He gave her the rights, but afterwards he came to his senses and sent his ninja monkeys after me. He still owns all of the characters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO. Beyonce also owns her song, Ave Maria.**

**Four words:**

**Longest Author's Note Ever. It has almost 1000 words.**

Percy XI

They stepped through the doors, and Piper said, "Wow." Everybody else was just dumbfounded and staring at the decorations.

The walls were a very light blue with white details, the balloons were full and in clusters, so that you could barely see the different blue and white balloons. All of the decorations were blue and white. The DJ was spinning in the far left corner. Katy Perry's Part Of Me was blasting off the speakers. People were dancing on the dancefloor, which lit up like one of those oldschool things. There were some teachers on the sides checking if everything was okay, and there were people at the buffet on the right side with punch, sodas, cookies, cake, basically whatever you want.

Once Percy saw the buffet table, he sprinted straight towards it. He could just hear Annabeth mumble, "Boys and their stomachs!" once she followed his gaze.

He began stuffing his face with the blue cookies. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw that most of the food was blue and white.

Annabeth found him eating his twentieth cookie or something, and she laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, you should leave some for the others too!"

"Sorry…" Percy said, still stuffing his face.

Annabeth laughed and pulled him to the dancefloor. Percy just had a few seconds to grab another blue cookie.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth grabbed his cookie and ate it herself. Percy pouted. He looked so cute to Annabeth.

"Why did you do that?" Percy was still pouting.

"I wanted a cookie. And you had twenty yourself."

Percy was still pouting, so Annabeth kissed him. After that he looked happy again.

"Alright people, this song is for all of you love birds out there!" The DJ's voice came through the speakers.

"What a coincidence." Annabeth said, seeing Piper walk back to them after requesting that slow song. Beyonce's Ave Maria* played.

"Dance, you two, you look so awkward!" Piper told while slowdancing with Jason.

"Uhmm… who should I dance with?" Percy joked.

"Me, Seaweed Brain." Deja vu, maybe? Annabeth hoped that she wouldn't fall off a cliff this time though.

Percy only stepped on her feet five times. A new record. After Percy got used to the rythm, Annabeth rested her head on Percy's chest.

She could stay like that forever, but suddely Percy tensed. Annabeth looked up to see Percy scanning the whole room.

"Jason and Piper are gone." Percy said, looking worried. Annabeth saw that he was right. Then she saw Piper's white little handbag on the floor. She caught her breath.

"Percy, look!" Annabeth told her boyfriend. _Arg! Not again! _Annabeth thought._ Next thing you know Piper will become a Hunter, Jason will dance around like he had to pee, and I will be abducted again by the manticore._

But she and Percy ran towards the exit.

* * *

They found Jason and Piper fighting the manticore, was just too weird. _ARG! Not again!_

Annabeth and Percy joined the fight. Annabeth got her dagger out from her clutch, and Percy uncapped Riptide. They locked eyes with Jason, silently tellling him the plan. Their time on the Argo II and in Greece and Rome had made them close friends. Jason would disract the manticore from the front, while Percy and Annabeth try to stab him in the back. Simple, but effective.**

Sadly, it wasn't that effective. The manticore spotted Percy, and whirled around.

"Well," he sneered. "If it isn't the brat that is Poseidon's son. I have waited for this moment a long time, the moment that I get revenge." Then he saw Annabeth, and he said, "Maybe I should take you again, then we could just kill you for all the trouble you gave us."

Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, since she was frozen in shock, thinking about those horrible days that she was almost dying. She snapped out of it when she heard Percy's growl.

"Not today. You have hurt everybody by taking Annabeth, and I will not let that happen again." Annabeth became a little afraid of his expression. He looked downright murderous.

* * *

Jason

Jason was standing back. He was a little intimidated by Percy's expression. He looked like he just wanted to rip the monter's head off. He respected him though, from what Jason could hear, it sounded like the monster took Annabeth a few years ago. _It must be really hard for them to go through the same thing again, fighting this monster. _Jason thought

Since the monster was looking at Percy and Annabeth, his back was turned on Piper and Jason. Jason saw what Piper was going to do. She charged and stabbed the monster in the back. Jason could tell it was surprised before it burst into dust.

"That," Piper said, "Is for taking Annabeth."

Annabeth rushed towards Piper and hugged her.

"Oh my gods, Piper! Thank you so much!" Ananbeth told Piper.

Percy gave Piper a hug too, thanking her for saving them.

"It was no problem guys. But you have to tell us what happened exactly." Piper said.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look. Jason thought it was creepy when they did that. It's like they don't need words to tell each other how they feel.

"All right." They said simultaneously. Even creepier.

They all sat down on a bench. Percy and Annabeth sat next to eachother (of course), leaving Piper and Jason on the left side. Annabeth took Percy's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Percy took a deep breath and then he began his story.

"A few years ago, when I was 14, on my third quest, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and I went to a military school here in New York to get two demigods, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo." Jason was confused. They had met Nico, but where was Bianca? "That monster that we just fought, the manticore, was under cover. The first time we were fighting it, Annabeth jumped on it's back to save Thalia and I. The Hunters acme and shot the manticore. Annabeth was still on the manticore's back, so she fell off the cliff too." Percy took a shaky breath before continuing. "Bianca was offered a place in the Hunt. She took it. We all got to camp with Apollo's sun chariot, and Thalia drove. Grover stalked the Hunters," Jason chuckled at that. "and then we played Cpature the Flag." Percy continued. "I thought we could win, but we lost at the last moment. Thalia got mad at me, and we had a fight. Just when I wanted to douse*** her, the Oracle came. Back then, it was just a mummy with the spirit of the Oracle trapped inside. For the first time in 60 years, she took a little stroll in the woods to give Zoe, the Lieutenant of Artemis at that time," Annabeth gave Percy's hand another squeeze. He looked at her gratefully. "Anyway, the Oracle gave Zoe a prophecy, it said:

Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse must one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parent's hand." Percy looked very sad but he told Piper and Jason the whole story.

"Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, Grover, and a Hunter called Phoebe were supposed to go, but the Stolls gave Phoebe a shirt with centaur blood on the inside. She was sick and couldn't go. I took Annabeth's cap and hid behind one of the pillars. I found Nico there too, he was spying on his sister. He made me promise to keep his sister safe." Percy looked like he wanted to cry; Jason had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. "I left on Blackjack **** and followed the four questers. In a museum next to the Smithsonian Atlas and Luke grew some skeleton warrioirs, _sparti._ They ripped some of my shirt off. They could smell me even though I had Annabeth's cap on." Percy shuddered. "We fought the Nemean Lion at the Smithsonian. Zoe decided that I was part of the quest now. We found our way to New Mexico, where Pan sent us a giant pig to ride." Jason chuckled. Percy made it sound so ridiculous. "The pig carried us to the desert, where Hephaestus' junkjard. If you tried to bring something with you, Talus attacked you. ***** Bianca tried to take a little figurine of Hades, but we got caught. She climbed into Talus, but he staggered against one of the electricity lines. We couldn't even find Bianca's body." A single tear slid down Annabeth's cheek. Percy didn't look like he was far from crying either. He paused for a moment to remember Bianca. Jason felt so bad for Nico. Percy looked up, tears in his eyes, and continued. "We found a car, and went to the Hoover Dam. We were attacked by the _sparti, _but could get away by a burrito fight that Grover started." Jason smiled. He had met Grover a few times, and he seemed very nice. Percy kept on talking, though. "The angels that tourists always rub, you know, at Hoover Dam," Jason and Piper nodded. "They are actually automatons, and they picked us up and flew away to San Francisco. I wrestled Nereus, and asked him what the bane of Olympus was. Apparently, it was a sea creature with a cow's front and a serpent's back. I had befriended it in Camp Half-Blood, and named it Bessie. We had to save the Ophiotaurus, so Grover went with him to Mount Olympus, where they were debating wether or not they should kill it. To make sure he was garanteed a safe journey, I gave my dad the lion's skin coat. I also realized that Hercules, a hero that I admired all my life, betrayed Zoe when she gave him help. He never mentioned her, never even thanked her." Jason couldn't believe it. He also admired Hercules, and he couldn't believe that he would do something like that. Then he got angry. He should've mentioned her, or at least thank her. Zoe was, after all, the reason he was still alive. Percy stopped for a moment, remembering Zoe. "We went to Annabeth's house, and took their car to the Garden of the Hespiredes. We found Lady Artemis in chains, holding up the sky. We ran up Mount Othyrus," Jason shuddered, remembering the battle on that same mountain. Percy didn't notice, and kept on telling the story. "When we arrived at the top, we found Atlas and Luke. Luke had Annabeth in chains with a gag in her mouth." Now it was Annabeth's turn to shudder. "We found out that Zoe was Atlas' daughter. She still fought him, with Artemis, and me, while Thalia fought Luke. We trapped Atlas under the sky again, but Zoe had a fatal wound. Ladon hurt her earlier, and then she took another blow. Meanwhile, Thalia was fighting Luke. She won, and kicked him off the tower. The army from the Princess Andromeda was coming towards us, but stopped when they saw their leader on the ground. Annabeth's dad came, in his biplane, and incinerated a lot of monsters. Artemis called her chariot. We tried to heal Zoe, but she was beyond healing. When she died, Artemis made her a constellation, that one there." He pointed up, and everyone looked up. Piper gasped. There, in the sky, was a Hunter with a bow running across the sky. They stopped for a minute, remembering Zoe. Percy looked up, and Jason saw more tears in his eyes. He continued, though. "We flew on Blackjack and a few other pegasi towards Olympus. They decided not to kill us, and I am very happy about that, but Thalia was offered a place as the Lieutenant of the Hunt. That was one day before her 16th birthday. She took the place, because she wanted to join, but also so that she wouldn't have to make the decision. She basically dumped it on me." Percy smiled along with everybody else. But then his eyes turned dark, remembering something. "When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, we found out that nobody had told Nico about Bianca. They expected me to do that. The _sparti_ came into camp. They came after me. I told Nico to run, but he just stood there with his ears covered. He told the skeletons to go away, and suddenly the ground opened and swallowed the warriors. That's where that crack in the mess hall is from. Nico ran into the woods after telling me he hated me. Annabeth, Grover, and I stopped searching about half a mile into the woods. We found out that Nico and Bianca were children of Hades. We found Nico eventually, but that's a story for another time." Percy completed the prophecy.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains; that was Zoe, Bianca, Grover, thalia and I

One shall be lost in the land without rain; that was Bianca,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail; which was Bessie, the Ophiotaurus. Artemis was after him the whole time.

Campers and Hunters combined prevail; we only survived because we combined our forces.

The Titan's curse must one withstand; that was Artemis, who was the only one that could defeat Atlas.

And one shall perish by a parent's hand; that was Zoe."

Everybody was silent for a moment. Annabeth gave Percy's hand another squeeze and looked him in the eye. She gave him a sad smile, and they were communicating with their eyes. Again.

"C'mon guys, lets go stuff our faces with blue cookies again." Piper said, trying to lighten the mood.

Together, they walked towards the party again, enjoying the last few moments of being with their friends I high school

* * *

**That was chapter eleven! WHOOHOO! **

**Because I can't put any AN in the 'flow of the story', I decided to just put some stars.**

***Thats a beautiful song that sounds even better live! I thought it was perfect for Percabeth "You are my heaven on earth, you are my last, and my first, I always hear this voice inside, singing Aaaaaaaaahveee Mariiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa, dumdudum, dumdumdum, dumdum, dumdum" That dumdumdum was just the music**

****For all you directioners, it made me think of that time where all the boys had to say their favorite pick-up line, and Louis said that his favorite was "Will you marry me?" then Harry said, "Simple, but effective." I agree. Now one of them just has to ask me that.**

*****is that how you spell it?**

******I seriously love that pegasus!**

*******Was that the name of that big huge stupid warrior thing? I wasn't sure.**

**As I said before, sorry for leaving you guys for a longer period. I was out of ideas for the dance. It started out as like a déjà-vu thingie, but then it ended up as the whole story of TC. Sorry if I got something wrong, I kept on adding things I forgot, and I haven't read it in like, a year or something.**

**To all the people that saw Lord of the Rings (My parents forced me and my sister into a movie marathon. I liked seeing Orlando Bloom.. :P), There's a shop in Eindhoven (5th largest city of the Netherlands) that's called 'Smeagol'. WOW. I know.**

**Next question: What colour is the Big House? I know, easy, but oh well!**

**Remember to read the test, answer the question, review, and vote in the poll! The question is: Which story should I do next? Unless you don't want a say in that, I suggest you vote...**

**See you next time!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	12. Confessions

**Ello!**

**I'm so sorry guys for not updating for two and a half freaking weeks, but I have a reason before you pelt me with rotten tomatoes *****cowers behind Aegis***** **

**I didn't update for half a week because I had to pack, then I was in France for a week, then we came back, and my cousins are here! I just didn't have the time! I'm so sorry, and that's why I'll try to make this oe a bit longer…**

**I'm really really happy but down at the same time too. **

**Happy, because I dropped my phone into the pool in France, but it's still working! HALLELUYAH! The past few days have been the worst of my life, I mean, imagine having no cell phone for 3 freaking days. I gotta get a new one though, anyway, cause this one's just falling apart. It's an iPhone, but the lock and the volume buttons fell out. And the lock button doesn't work… But, I'm also happy cause…. I know (well, actually hope) you guys will be happy when I say… I'm gonna do more oneshots! A few more, actually, so maybe we can get to 20 instead of 15. And, I decided to proofread, cause I was too lazy to do it before, but boy do I have mistakes in the oneshots. And, I founf TLT! YAY! My 8-year-old brother lost it like half a year ago, so I'm rereading it now.**

**I'm down, because my best friend from last year, she moved to freaking Italy. She told me a few months ago that they would come back after the next school year, but they changed their minds…**

**I realised that there was a mix-up so that you didn't see the chapter 'The Eavesdroppers', that one had the content of 'Gone', and then 'Gone' had the content of 'Hero of Olympus'. Sorry, a bit confusing, but I fixed it.**

**Am I the only one who finds it ironic that the last name of Hades' kid, means of the angels? (Di Angelo) Yes, I know that Rick set it up like that, but I don't care. It's still ironic.**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**CimFan: **OK, I'll add that to the other votes… But I think that if I'm doing HoO, that I'll do PJO too, before HoO. FYI

Nobody beat you! You are the Queen of answering the questions!

Haha, I hope that isn't too soon for you…

**Trinigyal123: **OK, gonna add that to the points. I don't know if you are still gonna read on ff, but I will add it to the points anyway

**Shadowofthemoonxx: **Haha ok

Yeah, I got that too, but then I was home alone and I ate lots of cookies and chocolate and nutella. Then I got a sugar high, and ran around the place, jumped up and down, and when I calmed down a bit, I started the oneshot, but then I got destracted the whole time, so that didn't work out. Now, it's ten in the morning, and I had to wake up at 8 after going to bed at 2.30 am, and I'm TIRED! I kept on hitting the snooze button on my alarm to walk the dog, but the when I finally got out, it was 8.45. Not so smart…

Haha, thanks. Answer to question, GIRLS!

Well, I was thinking, if I'm gonna do the readng HoO thing, then I will do PJO before. Then you can read how awesome Percy is!

OK, put that with the votes…

The update!

**PJOBestfan29: **Uhh.. What? You mean the answer to the question, or the answer to Who Run The World?

**Crazylove27: **Thanks!

Yes, you did, but you weren't the first.

The update!

**Lily: **I swear, you write th elongest reviews I get.

1st review: Hahaha. I throw my hardbacks too, but only when I get really, really frustrated and I just want to scream at Percy and Annabeth to get together even though I know that they can't hear me since they're at CHB.

Thanks!

2nd review:

Hahahaa. Yes, I meant to ut two 'a's' at the end. Sorry if I offended you, but the sog came on the radio and MTV a lot hee, so I thought that lots of people had heard it… Sorry!

OK, I added that to the points…

Yes, you got it right! But you weren't the first. Haha I like the name 'Lilico' I'm gonna say that the 100th reviewer gets a OC in Truth or Drae if I'm gonna do that. They can send pairings, too, so watch the reviews!

Haha

A Mary-Sue is a OC (a character that you invented) that is pactically flawless. She has no faults and is nice to everyone, can sing beautifully etc. etc. I know how you feel. I didn't know untill like, 2 weeks ago what AU was. It's Alternate Universe. So if somebody did something different, what would happen? There's also a male version of Mary-Sue, but I don't know the name anymore.

Thanks! That means a lot to me!

**Review Replies DONE!**

* * *

**So, chapter 13! I'm gonna do this one in 1st person, because it's easier that way. It's in Thalia's POV, just to shake it up. It's set in the middle of chapter 4, 'The Most Annoying Boy Ever'.**

**This one is for CimFan! She beat everyone to it, again! Come on, guys! Congrats to CimFan, though! You got it the past 3 times right!**

**Disclaimer: I got Leo to threaten Rick Riordan with fire, ( I bribed him with cookies) but he got overexcited and accidentally burnt the papers with the rights.! I don't care if it was an accident, I'm still mad. Jk, Leo will always be my favorite, after the Big Three kids and Annabeth. Rick Riordan owns all chracters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO**

* * *

Thalia XIII

Annabeth called me into her cabin. I was visiting CHB because Percy was missing. As annoying as my little cousin was, he was cool, and I knew from day one that little Annie liked him. Percy definitely liked Annabeth too, I mean, seriously, it was so obvious, I just don't get how they couldn't see it. Everybody knows it, except for them. It drives me mad.

We got an Iris-message a few days ago from Chiron, to ask us to search for him. None of the Hunters really liked the idea of helping a boy, but we all owed him and respected him for freeing Artemis, so we did it. I came to camp though, because the stupid guy was my friend, and I knew Annabeth needed me

So here I was, walking into Cabin #6. Annabeth was sitting on her bed, holding a picture of Percy, no doubt, and I saw little darker spots on her bed and streaks on her cheeks. Annabeth never cried before, but this week I was worried that she might start a flood. Damn, she liked that boy. If he died, I would personally go to the Underworld and yell at him and kick his butt for putting Annabeth through this. He better be alive.

"Annabeth?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up at me miserable, and it broke my heart. She looked like the seven-year old that I got so fond of.

She tried to say something, but she just burst into tears.

I ran over her and gave her a huge hug.

"It's okay, he'll come back, Annie. He's freaking Percy Jackson, he made it out. Maybe. Somehow."

As you can see, I'm not the best at comforting people. But this just seemed like a hopeless case. As I said the words, I realised that I was trying to convince myself too.

Annabeth calmed down enough to talk. Her sobs turned to sniffs.

"I haven't told anyone the whole truth, Thalia." We were siting on her bed, and I got the girl a glass of water. She put it on her bedside-table.

I sat up, suddenly alert.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She told me (and everybody at camp after Hepheastus poofed her into the cabin) that Hepheastus sent them on a mission, that they found out that there were telekhines in Mt. St. Helens, and that Annabeth ran away, hearing the explosion.

"Uhmmm… how do I say this…" She said, biting her lip.

"Spit it out, Annabeth." I said.

"Uhmm…" She mumbled something after that, but I didn't hear it.

"What was that?" I asked.

She said something like 'I kicked Perry' very softly. Huh? That's weird, I didn't know she watched Phineas and Ferb. But how can you kick a cartoon character?*

"What?"

This time, she said it at normal volume. "IkissedPercy." It took me a few moments to understand what she just said. Then my eyes widened.

No. Freaking. Way. Oh. My. Gods.

I looked at Annabeth to see if this was a joke, but she looked dead serious. Oops, bad pun in this situation.

I just stared at her with my mouth open. Then I got mad. Mad at Percy for just dying after Annabeth finally understood her feelings. Ugh, he was so stupid. This was a thousand times worse than dying after leaving a friend. This was dying after leaving an almost-girlfriend-but-I-am-to-stupid-to-confess-my-feelings friend.

"No. F'ing. Way." I said, still not quite comprehending the whole thing. "You kissed the boy that you like?" She blushed, but nodded. "The same one that everybody knows likes you?" Whoops. Did I just say that out loud?

Annabeth blushed a deep red. Never seen that shade of red on anybody's face before.

"Uhmmm.. yeah?"

Then I grinned. "Way to go, Annabeth! Now only one person instead of two has to realize their feelings!"

I just said that Percy liked her, might as well just say it. But then I faltered. Maybe the other person didn't have a chance to realize his feelings. Annabeth had a hint of a smile on her face, but then she realised the same thing, and got tears in her eyes. I could tell that she was trying to think about anything else than the stupid idiot. I swear that I'll kill him if he dies. I don't care if that isn't possible, I'll find a way.

I went back to comforting her. "Hey, it's okay. Just think of his face when you kissed him."

Annabeth smiled a bit. "It was very funny. Like he didn't know anything basic, like his name or age." I smiled too. Good. We were heading the right way.

"Nothing out of the ordinary then. I told you he liked— uh, I mean likes you." Annabeth was ditracted in her thoughts. I could tell from her face. So luckily she only heard my slip-up halfway.

"But why would he like me, I mean, I'm… me. Besides, he already likes that Rachel girl." She pactically spat out the name.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You kidding me?" I said. "I can name numberous reasons why he would like you. You're pretty, Annabeth. You're a freaking genius. You stick up for your friends. You aren't afraid to say what you think. You're funny. And you know what you want. And everybody here knows you want a certain son of Poseidon."

I grinned at her cheekily. She blushed, and obviously took a sip of her water to try and hide her blush. It wasn't working

"Is it that obvious?" she said. I snorted.

"If you told anyone here that you kissed him, I bet they would only be a bit surprised. Hell, they even thought that you and Percy kissed when you fell into the entrance."

"You really think so? 'Cause I thought that I should maybe tell Katie, or Silena…"

"I would tell Katie, 'cause Silena might faint." She smiled again. Maybe I wasn't too bad at this comforting. Ahh, who am I kidding. I still suck at it.

"Okay. Please don't tell anyone" She said. I nodded. We got off the bed. "Oh Thalia?" She said. I was already almost at the door, but I turned around.

"Thank you."

I smiled. "Anytime, Annabeth." I walked out of her cabin

* * *

**So, chapter 13! WHOOHOO! Let's just pretend that suddenly Thalia got called to join the Hunt again before Percy's funeral/shroud burning.**

***If anyone was wondering how I knew that, it's because my little brother watches it sometimes. That blue secret agent platypus is kinda cool. Limited edition club, people. Join us, we have cookies.**

**It wasn't that long, but it'll have to do. Sorry! I promise I'll update as soon as I can!**

**About my next story: I just thought that if I'm gonna do the HoO reading thing, that I would do PJO before it. I would never discontinue a story, unless I die. So I will do all of the books, no worries. I might add Dakota, Gwen, and Chiron. definitely Chiron, but maybe Dakota and Gwen. It might become too many people, though.**

**The votes up till now: (Only three options now: Reading, Annabeth goes to Goode, or Truth or Dare)**

**Reading: 6**

**Annabeth goes to Goode: 5**

**Truth or Dare: 4**

**So, it's close, but right now Reading the books is winning.**

**New question: How are Festus' eyes described in TLH?**

**Does anyone know when the Demigod Diaries is published? 'Cause I don't.**

**That's it for today, people. Remember to vote, review, and answer the question!**

**100th reviewer gets a OC when I do Truth or Dare!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	13. Parents

**Hi guys!**

**So, as I promised, a (sorta) quick update. (at least faster than the last one…) YAY! **

**YAY! I finally got the Serpent's Shadow! I couldn't find it anywhere, but I got it from this Dutch bookstore, Selexyz, where they have English books too. My cousin is reading it now, since I'm rereading the PJO series, since I actually kinda want to do that story before the Annabeth goes to Goode story, and it's leading in the votes…**

**Votes:**

**Reading: 7**

**Annabeth goes to Goode: 6**

**T/D: 4**

**No rant! Teehee! Makes me think of nigahiga. Anyone else seen his big green boucy inflateable ball video? Or A.S.S, Agent of Secret Stuff? So hilarious. Rofl garanteed.**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**Owlcat92: **Ok, haha

YAY!

Hahaha

It's Ophiotaurus. The name makes me think of a dinosaur or something.

Hahaha me too.

Hahah me too. And so am I, again.

Hahaha lol

Haha the limited edition club! Join us! I'm bribing you with virtual cookies!

The update!

**CimFan: **Hahah ok good. Sorry about that, I didn't know how to explain it otherwise. Well, now I think about it, I do. Sorry!

Well, they are red and shiny, but they are compared to an object…

The update!

**FireyShadows: **Haha thanks! Well, they are a fire color, but which one?

The update! Thanks! That means a lot to me! And I need to get help for my addiction to exclamation marks!

**PJOBestfan29: **Ok, I added that to the votes! But in your last review, you said 'It starts with an H!" I didn't understand that… PM me or tell me in a review!

**Percyjacksonharrypotterrules : **Not much, then! :P Sorry about your last review, I accidentally skipped over you. No, I didn't eat randoms, but I ate a whole bunch of sugar (chocolate, nutella, cookies), and then I started writing while listening to Beyonce, and I thought, well why don't I just do something with this song. So I had a very high sugar high. Before I wrote, I jumped up and down and ran around the house. I was home alone.

**Greek myth 91: **Ok, added it to the votes!

**Lily: **I always love getting your reviews, they're so long! Hahha yes, you got it right! This one's for you!

Sure! Virtual cookie for you! You are joining the club! (::)

Haha. Thanks for telling me, now I can go order it on amazon!

SERIOUSLY? NO! So awesome! None of my friends read PJO, they all think it won't be good. teir loss. They just missed out on the best series in the world. But I just alk to my sister about annoys her. Win/win!

Hha thanks!

NOO! I don't want any Mary-Sues! I like characters that actually have faults, that way they are way more human. Of course you can make it like an updated version of yourself, but not perfect please. I don't like perfect. Real girls aren't perfect and perfect girls aren't real. I got that from we3it, fantastic site, though they don't have much pjo…

Nooo! Finish the review!

**Shadowofthemoonxx: **Thanks! It means a lot! The update!

**DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl: **

1st review:

You got it right! You spell it Ophiotaurus. English is confusing.

2nd review:

Seriously? I have got to order it on amazon! They don't sell it here in Holland :(. That nails thing sounds sooooo cool! Are you going to do tridents, or water? Tell me! I am so baking chocolate chip cookies tomorrow! If you join the limited edition club, you get cookies too!

**Review replies Done!**

**Thanks for reviewing, faving, and following, it makes my day.**

* * *

**So, onwards with the chapter! It's in first person POV again, because I find that easier. I think it's kinda hard to see what's going on in Athena's head, but I'll give it a shot. This one's for Lily, she got it right! It's described as rubies, so yeah. Don't remember who got the last question right, but if it was CimFan, congratulations for breaking her record, Lily! And sorry CimFan!**

**Disclaimer: Percy used his fishy super powers to create a earthquake under Rick's house, so that I could jump through the rubble and get the rights, but sadly, the cage of the ninja monkey's broke, so yeah, guess what happened. Next time, I'm wearing my super big and field hockey goalie suit, that way they can't hurt me. (if you don't know what it looks like, go look it up on Google! Mine's black, so it gets super warm in there in the summer…) Anyways, Rick Riordan owns all chracters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO**

* * *

Athena XIV

I was sitting in my library, rereading the dictionary, when suddenly I heard a ear-pearcing squeal through Olympus. It sounded like a scream, and it also sounded like it came from the throne room, so I quickly flashed myself in there. What I found was even more unsetteling, Aphrodite was on the ground, and Kelp-for-Brain's ugly stupid face.

I rushed over to Aphrodite, trying to find the reason for her sudden unconsiousness. I couldn't find anything. Then I looked up and saw a screen. With my favorite daughter.

Kissing _Sea Spawn._

"Well, Bird, Brain, what's wrong with her?"My stupid uncle asked.

I just stared in shock at the screen. I couldn't believe it. Why would my daughter, a very talented and smart girl, kiss that boy, out of every boy in the universe? I just couldn't understand it. It didn't make any sense. At that moment, I didn't care about anything that boy did, he could've single-handedly kill Chaos, I wouldn't even let him kiss Annabeth.

Poseidon finally saw the screen. It surprised me he even saw it before the end of the century, he was so slow. He didn't react shocked, like me, but he just sighed.

"I saw that coming. Took them long enough." I stared at him. How could he deal with the the fact that our kids are kissing the child of their parents' rival?

"You are actually okay with the fact that they are kissing?" I asked him.

He sighed—again. "As much as it pains me, yes. If Percy's happy, the I am too. That's what he would want."

I couldn't belive it. Barnacle Brain was actually being wise while I was just sitting here in shock? About something that he saw coming, and I didn't? It was hard to process.*

"You are seriously okay with it? I know I'm not, so tell your son to stay away from my daughter."

Aphrodite woke up at that moment. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, they are kissing!" She squealed, damaging my eardrums. "And I didn't even have to do anything! Oh my gods, they are soulmates!"

"What?!" Poseidon and I said at the same time. "Who said anything about soulmates?" I demanded. I swear, if that woman was going to say 'oh my gods' one more time I will cut her tongue.

"Well, sillies, if I don't do anything to bring a couple together, then it means that the Fates decided that they are soulmates. And in this case, I didn't do anything. I just sat back and enjoyed the show."

I knew that you couldn't actually argue with the Fates, but still.

I took a deep breath. "Aphrodite, are you sure that there is nothing that we can do to change that?"

"Of corse not, silly, if the Fates say that they belong together, then it's meant to be. I mean, look at them, they are so cute!"

I looked at the screen. The other campers were hoisting them on their shoulders and carying them towards the lake. They were kind of cute. I looked at Poseidon's face and saw it soften. He too saw that they were sort of, a tiny little bit cute.

"Well, don't just stand there, go to them, and tell them that you are okay with it!"Aphrodite interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed. "You know we can't do that, Aphrodite, we aren't supposed to meddle with mortal interactions." As much as I wanted to see Annabeth again, I couldn't otherwise I would've been down there almost every month, talking to and teaching my children.

"Oh, yeah, totally forgot. Well, sorry guys, but I have to go and reapply my make-up." She left, leaving Poseidon and I alone.

I looked at him. The he spoke.

"Well, are you going to blast my son? Please don't, I really do NOT want that. He's my son. I love him." He looked very sincere**

I thought about it. I wanted to, at first, but then I thought about it for real. He survived 4 quests and a war. He really seemed to care about Annabeth. It pained me to say the next words.

"No. But if he dares to hurt my daughter, I will blast him."

"Same here. You have to admit though, they were a bit cute."

"Yes, but don't expect me to say that again."

He grinned. "Naturally."

Maybe our children's relationship could help me and Poseido. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

**Ta-da! Don't kill me! I know it's very short, and I'm very sorry, but my cousins just left yesterday, so now I have more time to update. School starts in two weeks, and I want to finish this story by then. Then I can move on to the next one, with a new school year. **

*** and ** I don't know how you spell them, so I just guessed.**

**Sorry if Athena was OOC, she's just very hard to nail, you know? I mean, who thinks like a freaking wisdom godess? I know I don't.**

**Quotes:**

"**Some people are like slinkies. Completely useless, but very funny to push down the stairs."**

**I know, I know, mean, but it made me laugh. Next one:**

"**They say that women belong in the kitchen. But that's where the knives are."**

**Again, mean, but still, very funny. I got the first one from a 'characters read the books' story, not sure which one it was, and the second one from e-cards on we3it.**

**Next question:**

**When was Percabeth's first kiss? Dig deep, people!**

**Remember to vote, answer the question, and review!**

**Untill next time!**

**LazySundayGirl.**

**P.S. Did you know, that if every person that is following this story reviewed every chapter, we would be at 476 reviews? And if everybody that favorited this story reviewed every chapter we would be at 280 reviews? Just statistics. *wink wink***

**P.P.S. Am I the only one that thinks that Munroe Chambers or Jake T Austin would be a perfect Nico? Munroe Chambers is Eli in Degrassi, and Jake T. Austin is Max in Wizards of Waverly place. I mean, look at him in New Year's Eve! And Harry Styles looks a lot like Leo, right? My brother does too. He has very curly hair, is very cheeky, and likes Lego. He's the closest person to Leo that I personally know. Sterling Knight would be a good Jason! Brenda Song would be perfect for , rambling, but just think about it. Tell me who you think would be a good character in PJO or HoO.**

**P.P.P.S. Can someone tell me what the hell a beta is? I think it's someone who checks your chapters before you post them, but I'm not sure… if that's true, then I have to get a beta**


	14. A Special Boy

**Hi!**

**I love you guys! 93 REVIEWS AND 12,128 VIEWS! OMGs! OMGs! You guys are the best, I swear. **

**So, this story is drawing to a close. Just 5 more chapters. I can't believe it went by so fast. **

**Special thanks to Lily for writing the longest reviews ever. Lily, your last review was 567 words long. O.o**

***Rant next paragraph*******

**AHH! Am I the only one that thinks it is so annoying that Rick always always ALWAYS ends a book with a cliff-hanger? I mean, TLT, Percy says he's coming back. TSOM, Thalia's alive again. TTC, Nico goes evil and Grover gets a vision or whatever from Pan. TBOTL, The obvious tension between Percabeth and the upcoming war. TLO, the next great prophecy. TLH, Percy's at Camp Jupiter. TSON, you don't know if they will fight or not.**

**And then, I just finished TSS (btw, I love love love Shelby and Sadie. Shelby is so cute and Sadie is so sarcastic. So awesome). Setne's still on the loose, and their mother told them about other gods and other magic. Then Sadie says that they saw magic on Long Island and that they will have to check that out. Is Rick hinting about a crossover?**

***Rant over***

* * *

**So, review replies!**

**ChaserMoonstone:** Thanks! I like Chrisse too, but this story is only Percabeth. Maybe I can work Chrisse into some oneshots, but it will be mainly about Percabeth. Sorry!

**Witherfang: 1st review:** Ok, thanks. I'll work on that. It was mainly just about Percy's last day before he got abducted.

**2nd review: **Nope, I'm 12, but we're almost the same age. Did I write thirteen then? Sorry if I did.

**3rd review: **I swear, that has got to be the funniest review I have ever gotten. I'll take it as a compliment. The only thought that was going through my head was: 'Yes, I am.' I'm not kidding. It made me laugh so hard.

**FireyShadows: **Hi!

Thanks!

Yep, you got it right! You were just second, though. Sorry! You spell it Labyrinth. Those words and names are hard to spell.

Nope, I didn't I live in Holland, so I have to order it from amazon, and it cost a lot to ship and all that. I want to order it though as soon as possible. I think I'll do it after I finish writing this…

Thanks! The update!

**Lily: **Lily, I swear, you have got to write the longest reviews in history. I love them!

Sorry, I get an email on my phone whenever someone reviews, and then it stopped after 'I AM nice…' and then it said 'this review has been shortened due to length. Please visit the site for full review.' I thought you wrote that, so yeah. Sorry!

Hahahahaah

I do that all the time.

Thanks! You're right! But you weren't the first, sorry! It was the kiss on the cheek.

Me too! Yes, A.S.S. is so funny. Go look it up right after you read this.

I know, but just stay true to yourself. I'm not saying that you can't change yourself, but please, don't change yourself too much. I'm not saying you did, though. I think it's more fun if you read about a character that is almost exactly like you, than a character that is more like a plastic version of you. Yeah, I'm like that too. Exactly like that even :).* Uhmm… jealousy, bossiness, stuff like that. Think of what is a flaw that you have and chose one main one. I can be very mad and agressive, for instance. But then you would really have to piss me off diliberately and a lot. And no, I have no idea how to spell that word.

Me too! I think Munroe would be better, and Jake is probably more expensive to hire as actor. But Jake is also younger, I think.

I agree completely with you. I think Harry is the hottest of them all. And now I just imagined him standing infront of a magic mirror saying, 'Mirror, mirror o the wall, who is the hottest fo them all?' and then the mirror would say, 'You, Harry.' And then he would ride off on a white horse to save me, a damsel in distress, and kiss me. Yes, I am most definitely and completely weird and insane.

Yay! I found this picture on we3it, and it said, 'If I had a British accent, I'd never shut up.'

I know! Brenda for Drew. And Selena Gomez or Nina Dobrev for Piper.

Yeah, I know. I don't think Alexandra Daddario is the right actress for Annabeth.

Okay, good to know. Then for my next story, I will get a beta. I do need one.

Good.

Haha thanks!

0.o you went through a lot of trouble just to review. Wow! Thank you!

Yes, and I belive that has got to be the longest sentence in history.

Thansk! I am proud to hear that!

Yay! I like cupcakes.

From Alexandra, aka LazySundayGirl, da afro head nerd with a PJO addiction. (also daughter of Athena

Ciao is spelled like this, I think.

Longest review reply in history

**CaitieCait101: **yep! You got it right!

**Niall 3: **Alright! I am going to do all of the books anyway, PJo and HoO, so also TTC. I won't make Nico read in that book, though.

**Review replies DONE!**

* * *

**So, the oneshot! Annabeth's POV, first person. Imagine she had a diary. This is one of those diary entries. Set when Percy arrives at CHB in TLT. This one's for DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl. She didn't review, but she sent me a PM before anyone reviewed. It was the kiss on the cheek as many of you answered. Well done, everyone! But DethlyHallowsschoolgirl was faster. **

**Disclaimer: Frank turned into a bird to disract the lasers, while I knocked down the wall in my huge goalie outfit. I got the rights, but I learned that seals can slap really, really hard. I get hockey-balls at my face sometimes, and that doesn't even hurt. Seal slaps do. Rick owns all the characters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO.**

* * *

Annabeth XIV

Dear Diary,

I had a weird encounter a few nights ago. It went like this.

I couldn't sleep that night. I got nightmares about Luke turning into a statue of Kronos. After waking up in cold sweat, I decided to go to Chiron. I always told him my dreams, however weird they were. He was like a father to me.

I walked up the steps of the Big House in nothing but my pajamas. It was a bit chilly. The wind was howling outside the borders, but inside, we didn't feel a thing. I found Chiron in his wheelchair, listening to Dean Martin playing softly and reading a book. He looked tired, but as soon as he saw me, his eyes sparkled.

"Ah, Annabeth. What brings you here, my dear?"

"I had another dream, Chiron. A very desturbing dream."

He sat forward, looking concerned. "Tell me."

I was just about to begin about the blinding light that enveloped Luke in my dream, when I heard a bellow that sent a chill down my spine. I recognised that bellow. My eyes widened. It couldn't be him… Right?

Chiron looked alarmed too. Without saying a word, we went outside, I scanned the hill, looking for figures. I saw a boy and the monster, with a satyr and a grown woman. When the lightning came, I could see the boy clearly. He had gorgeous sea-green eyes that were so briljant that I could see them from here** and messy black hair. He wasn't very tall or athletic, but I could tell that he was powerful. He had this aura that I still can't explain. He was kind of cute. Sorta.

Okay, he was very cute, but that isn't the point.

He was fighting one of the most ancient and powerful monsters ever, without any training. I never saw him here, and I know everybody at camp.

The bull-man charged at the boy. I started to run to help him, but Chiron stopped me.

"Annabeth, this is his fight. He must survive on his own. We can not help him."

I wanted to protest, but I knew it wouldn't help. Chiron was right. But still, there was only a miniscule chance that he would survive this.

I saw the boy sidestep the Minotaur. That made me feel relieved. For some reason, I knew that he would make it through. I knew that he had the skills of a natural warrior and leader. That was one of the weirdest feelings that I have ever had. But also one of the most true feelings.***

I saw the mother put down the satyr that I was sure was Grover. I swear, that goat boy always gets himself into trouble. The woman was trying to lead the monster away from the boy. It worked, but unfortunatly**** the bull-man charged at her and grabbed her when she tried to sidestep it. She dissapeared in a flash of golden light. That confused me. She didn't die, but she was gone. Who would take her, and why?

Another flash of lighting. You could see the boy again now. He looked very angry and determined. It kind of scared me.

He took of his rain jacket and waved it like a matador would. It worked, even though bulls are actually color-blind.

The Minotaur charged. The boy backed up against Thalia's tree. For a minute, I could see Thalia in his face when lighting struck. It was so clear, but you would really have to know Thalia to see it. The monster charged, and the boy made a move. I still don't get how he did it without any training or weapons. A true warrior.

He managed to jump up and somehow twist into the air. The bull-man's horns got stuck in the pine tree, and he bucked and bellowed trying to shake off the boy.

Then the boy did something that surprised me even more. He put both of his hands around one of the horns.

My eyes widened. "You don't think…" I trailed off, seeing Chiron's expression. He looked disbelieving, like he didn't believe that that would actually work. I think nobody did. But the boy pulled back, and the Minotaur threw him through the air. Another bolt of lighting, and I could see the horn in the boy's hands. I couldn't believe it. He actually did it. Never, have I ever seen anyone do that before. Thalia and Luke were the best monster-fighters I knew, untill that moment. From that moment on, the boy, whatever his name was, was on that list way up there with them too. I just knew that that boy would be a lot like Thalia.

The boy banged his head on a rock. Lightning flashed—again. This was a big thunderstorm. He had a dazed look on his face. The monster went in for the kill. The boy seemed to get to his senses, and got on one knee. I saw his plan, but it was very dangerous. If it didn't work well, he would get killed.

Thank the gods it worked. He drived the horn into the bull-man's chest, killing it effectively.*****

The boy carried Grover down the hill. I rushed forward to help him. He looked into my eyes with a dazed look, leaving me unsure if he actually registered my standing there. I helped him with Grover. I looked him over for any injuries. Nothing, except for a few scrapes. It was truly a miracle. Most heroes wouldn't have survived that, much less without any training or injuries.

"He's the one. He must be." I said. I just knew it. Chiron understood me. I have been waiting for a quest since I was seven. I needed to know how it was out there.

"Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

I did as told, and started feeding him ambrosia from the cabinets. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was something special. That he was meant to do something big. Maybe even the prophecy. My mind drifted to the 6 lines that haunted my dreams. But I quickly pushed that thought aside. I mean, sure, he was a lot like Thalia, but he didn't really look like her. They had nothing in common, except for the back hair. This boy, Chiron called him Percy and said he was at his school last schoolyear, had sea-green eyes. Thalia had electrical blue eyes. Percy wasn't that tall. Thalia was a bit taller than average height. She was also way more athletic looking.

Chiron ordered me to bed after about thirty minutes. I went to bed, but I wrote in you first to just let it go. I couldn't sleep anyway.

With love,

Annabeth.

* * *

Dear Diary,

He woke up again. Percy, I mean. I was feeding his ambrosia, and smirked about how cute he looked, with drool down the side of his chin. Suddenly, he woke up. I wiped the smirk of my face, and asked him, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" I know, I know, he just woke up, but he talked in his sleep. I heard him saying something about the summer solstice. The satyrs are talking about the solstice too. I hate not knowing something. When he talked, it sounded very painful and like it took a lot of his energy.

"What?" he said.

I looked around, making sure that there were no satyrs or Argus or Chiron around. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I asked, searching for answers.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I don't…"

I stuffed his mouth with pudding, effectively***** shutting him up because I heard a knock on the door. Chiron walked through in centaur form. He had to duck for the door.

"It is time for your sword practice, child. I will ask Argus to come and watch over him."

"All right, Chiron. Let me just get my stuff." I grabbed my book, and you. After sword practice I came to my cabin to write this down. It helps me get all of this off my mind.

Love,

Annabeth

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter 14! **

***For lily, that is the amount of words that you wrote in your review. So. Many. Words. I love them!**

**** I know, I know, not possible, but let's just pretend it is.**

***** Is it most true? Didn't know, so I just wrote something.**

******I have no idea how to spell it.**

*******Don't know how you spell it either… sorry!**

**So, what did you think? Horrible? Bad? Good? Amazing? REVIEW!**

**Votes:**

**Reading: 8**

**Ananbeth goes to Goode: 6**

**T/D: 4**

**Next question:**

**Who is Notus?**

**Don't forget to fill in that amazing box under this, answer the question, and VOTE!**

**Bu-bye!**

**LazySundayGirl**

**P.S. Nina Dobrev and Selena Gomez would be good for Piper. The girl that plays Rue in THG, Amndla Stenburg, would be good for Hazel. she looks a bit young, but it will take some time for them to make HoO a movie, if they will do that that is.**


	15. Stupid Mortals and Confusing Boys

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but school started this week, and I was very busy... I'm so sorry. But I promise that I will never, EVER, discontinue this story, so don't worry about that!**

**Six more chapters… It goes so quickly… *sniffles***

**Who's seen DeStorm? He's amazing. He can beatbox, sing and rap. Truly a great artist. If you go look for him on YouTube, search "Soul-Toons 8" and "Firework-DeMix". Both of them are my favorites. He has an app too, I just downloaded it.**

**I'll do review replies next time, okay? I'm kind of in a hurry now.**

**So, this oneshot's for CimFan. She PMed me before anyone reviewed, so CimFan, congrats!**

**This one's another diary entry, Anabeth's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hazel found some tunnels for me to travel through. I smashed through the floor of the office with a bazooka (one of the two guns I actually know. The other one is a sniper). I grabbed the rights, but again, the seals were there. Imagine how much it hurt with the suit on. Now imagine it without the suit. So. Much. Pain. Rick Riordan still owns all of the characters and everything recognizable from PJO and HoO.**

* * *

Annabeth XV

Dear Diary,

I am so mad at Percy; he is just so oblivious. I hate it. Today was awful!

I was walking from camp to Percy's introduction day at his new school. I had spent hours in front of my closet, looking for something to wear. Normally, I wouldn't fret about clothes, but for some totally unknown reason, I wanted to look good on my "friendly outing" with Percy. I chose my normal camp t-shirt and some slim jeans. I threw my hair into the normal ponytail. I didn't want to overdress, but I wanted to look good.

So there I was, walking down the streets, deep in thought about a certain boy. Oh, who am I kidding? I have a crush. I'll admit it. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when, suddenly, someone bumped into me. I looked up to see it was Percy himself. He looked gorgeous in a normal t-shirt and jeans.

It was annoying.

"Hey, you're out early!" I laughed, grabbing his shoulders to stop him from falling. For a second, everything was all good. Then I saw a redhead running after Percy. A _pretty _redhead.

"Percy, wait up!" she called. I instantly hated her. It had never crossed my mind that Percy might have a girlfriend. But he would have told me, right?

Right?

Then, I noticed the smoke coming from a building that looked like a school. And I just _knew_ that my best friend had blown up another school.

I frowned at him. "What did you do this time?" I demanded. "And who is this?" I thought the second question was more important than a blown up school.

"Oh," he said. "Rachel—Annabeth. Annabeth—Rachel. Um, she's a friend. I guess." He looked uneasy at the 'friend' part. Panic built up in my chest, and all sorts of thoughts went through my head.

_Did they kiss? Are they a couple? Are they almost a couple? _You get the idea.

"Hi," Rachel said to me, giving me a smile. I just stared coldly at her. Then she turned to Percy. "You are in _so _much trouble. And you still owe me a explanation!"

I heard sirens not so far away. Great, the police are after Percy. Again.

"Percy," I said, trying to keep my cool. "We should go."

The redhead, Rachel, started talking again, making me even more annoyed.

"I want to know more about half-bloods." _Wait, he told her? _I thought. "And monsters." She continued. _Damn, Percy, you told her everything?_ "And this stuff about the gods." She grabbed his underarm, took a permanent marker out of her pocket, and wrote some numbers on Percy's arm, probably her phone number. I was just about ready to smack her right there and then. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going."

"But—" Percy started to protest.

"I'll make up some story. I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!" She said, leaving us alone.

I stared at Percy, trying to understand why he would tell _Rachel_ about 'our world'. Annoyed, I just turned and walked away. I was afraid that if I didn't do that, I would smack _him_ instead of Rachel.

"Hey!" He said, running after me. "There were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and—"

Frankly, I didn't care about those things. I only cared about the fact that he was probably flirting with Rachel. "You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?" I demanded, thoroughly angry at him.

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did." He tried to explain, but I wasn't listening.

"So you told her the truth?" I asked.

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so—"

My heart sank. He met her before? They already knew each other? Maybe they were a couple since the winter, and I didn't know. The thought made me miserable.

"You've met her _before?" _I asked.

"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her." Percy said.

"She's kind of cute," I thought. Then, I realized I said that out loud.

"I—I never thought about it." But if he never thought about it, why would he hesitate?

I kept on walking towards York Avenue.

"I'll deal with the school," He said. I could see he wanted to change the subject. That confirmed my suspicions; he liked her. If he didn't want to talk about her, he liked her. Boys don't like talking about their feelings.

I wouldn't look at him; I was too hurt. "I guess our afternoon is off." I was very disappointed, because I had been so excited about this. "We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you."

"You're right" Percy said. He, too, looked disappointed. Probably because Rachel had left. "We have to get to Camp Half-Blood."

And that, dear diary, is why Percy is the most oblivious person in the world. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it.

Love,

Annabeth

* * *

Dear Diary,

I just came back from the war council. I am so scared. So, so, scared.

I got my prophecy. It went like this:

_You shall delve in the darkness of the maze_

_The dead, the traitor, the lost one raise_

_You shall fall or rise by the ghost king's hand_

_The child of Athena's final stand_

_Destroy with a hero's final breath_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

It's so ominous. If this was how Percy felt when he got his prophecy, I have even more respect for him, because he looked confident.

The first line obviously means that we enter the Labyrinth.

The second line means that we raise the dead, which didn't sound good, the lost one, which could be Pan, and the traitor, which also didn't sound good.

The third line means that the ghost king could either help us or not. Who is the ghost king? It could be a ghost of a former king, or the King of the Ghosts. Both worry me.

The fourth line worries me a lot. Does it mean that I would die, or be captured? Or is it maybe Daedalus would make his final stand, assuming he's still alive.

The fifth line is also worrying; destroy what with a hero's final breath? It means that someone would have to sacrifice himself or herself to destroy something. It sounds a lot like something Percy would do.

But the last line is the worst. _And lose a love to worse than death. _Who would I lose? Percy? Luke? I rally hope that it isn't one of them_. _I don't know what the 'worse than death' part is, but what is worse than death? Kronos? Luke wouldn't… no, he wouldn't, right? I hope not. How could he be a host of Kronos? It would shatter anyone. And I know Percy would never side with Kronos. He wouldn't. He just wouldn't.

What will—

* * *

Sorry, someone just knocked on the door. It was Percy. I quickly moved to my desk, pretending to study them. I acted like I didn't know it was him.

"Knock, knock?" he said.

I turned. "Oh…hi. Didn't hear you."

He looked concerned. "You okay?"

I frowned at the maps, hoping that I would act well. "Just trying to do some research. Daedalus's Labyrinth is so huge. None of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere."

"We'll figure it out," he promised.

I realized I was a mess. My hair was in my eyes, and my clothes were all wrinkled.

"I've wanted to lead a quest since I was seven." I said. I was so sure that I could do it. But now, I was scared. I felt helpless.

"You're going to do awesome." He reassured me. I was so grateful for a friend like Percy. I smiled at him. I looked back at the maps that lead from nowhere to nowhere. "I'm worried, Percy." I confessed. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Or Tyson or Grover." I added quickly.

"Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it."

"But…" I stopped myself before I told him about the last line.

"What is it? The prophecy?" Damn. He knows me too well.

"I'm sure it's fine." I said, sounding small.

Then, I did something I didn't plan. I put out my arms, asking for a hug. I really needed it.

My head almost exploded. I was scared that he could hear my heart beat like crazy. I felt his strong arms wrap around me. That drove the butterflies in my stomach crazy.

He patted my back, saying, "Hey, it's… it's okay,"

I shivered, burying my head in his chest. "Chiron might be right." I muttered. "I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three. It just feels right." As soon as I said the words, I knew it was true. It was very dangerous, but it was necessary.

"Then don't worry about it. We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them"

"This is different. I don't want anything happening to… any of you."

My eyes widened. I saw Malcolm behind us, and he cleared his throat. He looked like a tomato.

"Um, sorry. Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you."

Percy stepped away from me. "We were just looking at maps."

Mental face-palm.

Malcolm stared at him. "O-kay." He said.

"Tell Chiron I'll be right there." He nodded and left in a hurry.

I rubbed my eyes. "You go ahead, Percy. I'd better get ready for archery."

Percy nodded, looking very confused. "Annabeth?" he said. "About your prophecy..." I got nervous. "The line about a hero's last breath—"

"You're wondering which hero? I don't know." I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't ask that one question.

"No." I cursed under my breath. "Something else. I was thinking the last line usually rhymes with the one before it. Was it something about—did it end in the word _death?_"

Damn him for being able to figure it out.

I stared at my scrolls, biting back a curse. "You'd better go, Percy. Get ready for the quest. I'll—I'll see you in the morning."

He left me there, and I went to archery quickly. Afterwards, I wrote this down. I had to get it off my chest.

Love,

Annabeth.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter 15! Five more! I can't believe it went by so fast. I tried to make it extra long to make up for the long wait.**

**My school started this week, and my only free days are Wednesday and Sunday. All the other days I have dance lessons, piano course or field hockey. So from now on you can expect updates every week or so, maybe earlier or later.**

**I got a beta! YAY! Everybody say hi to IceCreamGurl6455!**

**I'm out! Bu-bye!**

**LazySundayGirl**


	16. Misunderstandings and Dead Best Friends

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry people, I was (and still am) very busy with school, and I was a bit indecisive. First, I wrote about when Annabeth was trapped under Atlas's burden. Then, it started out as a moment I just thought of when I couldn't sleep. After, it became a tribute for 9/11. But now it's almost a week after 9/11, so it was way to late. Then I changed it back to the little moment.**

**Lily dear, you just wrote the 100th review! You got your own OC! Make an account (look for details in your review reply), and I will send you the requirements. The details and everything. Congrats! You are so lucky you accidentally posted the first time, otherwise you wouldve been the 99th reviewer… you lucky bastard :P**

**Am I the only one who thinks it's kinda scary how a middle-aged man can write so well in a teenager's POV?**

**I forgot the question last time, sorry for that. It's in the bottom AN.**

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**PJOBestfan29: **Yeah, but it was something I thought I should write. My version of the reunion was the first chapter, but I'm really looking forward to Rick's version. Can't wait for MoA! 2nd of October!

**Lily: **I don't know why I didn't do the review replies last time. Now this reply will probably take a few pages on Word… :P

First review:

*Cue British accent*

Why would they be annoying? I love your reviews!

Yeah, I think no other person gets that long reviews… I'm lucky!

Hmm… okay. Just make sure you're the 100th person to review, then! I'd love to see your OC… Well, I won't see it, but you get what I mean…

Seriously? I want a shirt like that! Then I can carry Harry around with me everywhere! :). You're kidding, right? You have the dimples and the hair colour and the curls and the very cheeky personality and the monkey-ish craziness? Well, when I read your reviews, it seems like you do have the very random and very cheerful personality, so you've got that covered. If you are the exact same as Harry, then you have get to like enter a competition to get backstage passes to one of their concerts and bring me along! Then they can see how much you're like Harry them and I can marry one of them! *sighs*

Yeah, I think Nina's closer too. But she's like, in her late twenties or something. Selena is youger. Notus is the South Wind and the enemy of Boreas. I think I put the answer in my last oneshot, I'm not sure.

Yeah, I'm 'forizzels'. You have no idea how much that made me laugh. Seriously? Everybody calles me Alex. When I was little, I didn't like it because it sounds like a boy's name, but now I'm used to it. I always liked Alexa or something like that. But now I like Alexandra a lot. I like the name Lilian Elizabeth, it sounds so regal. My aunt is called Elizabeth Rose, but we all call her Lizzie.

Nah, not really. Imagine curls that are in between afro and normal. And very frizzy. That my hair. I don't like it because it tangles very fast. I have to comb it, braid it, and put cream in it every night, otherwise I get knots the size of Alaska. I hate it. But when it's wet, it's nice. It has all of these little ringlets. I think it's nice that way. And sorry, now I'm ranting about my hair. Haha, I make that mistake all the time. *virtual high fives you back* TO NERDS!

Tell me how it was!

Go for it. it's totally free, and then you can review to everything. I like it way better with an account. Feel free to PM me whenever you want; I'll try to explain if I know what it is. I was scared too, believe me. But now, look where I am. I have 100 reviews, and people actually like what I write. Be sure to PM me whenever you get an account! I will totally read your stories! Go for it! oh yeah, you PM someone by going to their profile and clicking on the envelope that's at the top…

Yes, Annie does have a wittle crush! Probably more than a little one, though…

PS, why would I make fun of you?

2nd review:

I love 'Taken'! "You don't really want my heeeaaart, no you just like to know you caaaaaaan, still be the one who gets it breeaaking, you only want me cause I'm taken!" Imagine a cat singing. That's my voice! It's funny, 'cause I found a special pen for writing on your skin at the bottom of a pencil case I think I used three times last year, and now everyday I write a quote from a song on the back of my hand, and most of the time it's from a 1D song… :D

I know! I like Harry the most out of everyone, he's so cheeky and cute. Like, a totally good looking cheeky monkey. Yeah, that's kinda him!

I'll tell her! I liked it too, that's one of the reasons I clicked on her name!

I wanna meet all of them! But then Niall shouldn't eat all of our food…

(this is where the 'third' review starts…)

That's okay, I have that sometimes too…

Busy day!

YEEAAAHHH! A COOKIE FOR YOU! (::::::::), yeah extra long… Just don't tell anyone…;)

Good, thanks for understanding! :)

Seriously? That is the most awesome costume EVER! And the hottest, of course…

Buh-Bye! Love your reviews!

-Alex

**Graceh: **Thanks! I like that you like them!** :)**

**CimFan: **Seriously?! Awesome! Like the Fates were in your favor :)

Thanks! The update!

**Shadowofthemoonxx: **Thanks! :)

**Review replies DONE!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It makes my day!**

* * *

**So, this oneshot is for Lily, for writing the 100th review!**

**It's nobody's POV, just third person. I'm going to switch between thoughts and feelings in the beginning and end, like 'Annabeth thought…' and then 'Percy felt…', things like that. Set in between TBOTL and TLO, in the last days of summer.**

**Disclaimer: I just surrendered. I hoped Rick would let his guard down but he didn't I tried sneaking in with my non-exsistent ninja powers, but seals don't sleep. You can guess the rest. I still have bruises, and look like a Smurf or something because of all the bruises. Rick Riordan owns all characters and everything recognisable from PJO and HoO.**

**Song for the oneshot: You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift. I like the idea of matching a song with each chapter.**

* * *

XVI

Ananbeth and Percy were on the pier, talking about nothing, really. Just things like school, friends, and camp. Then, the conversation turned into a total new path.

"Percy," Annabeth said, finally gathering the nerve to ask him this particular question. "I really like this guy at camp, he's been my friend for years. He's very funny and sweet, and he has helped me lots of times. How could I tell him that I like him?"

She hoped he would get the message.

But sadly, Percy is Percy. So in other words, he was way too stupid to see that his best friend was trying to tell him that she like him. He felt like punching a wall, and then he would punch the guy that Annabeth liked.

Percy took a deep breath, calming himself. "Who is it? Travis? Will? Mitchell?"

Annabeth bit her lip. He _so_ did not get the message.

"Uhm… it's not, it's not any of them, it's…" She stopped. She didn't want to put her feelings out there, and risk getting hurt deeply. She wouldn't stand losing Percy, even if it meant being friends forever. It didn't matter anyway. He would die in a year. Just the thought made her eyes water, but she blinked them away.

Percy got up. He didn't want to be stuck here listening to Annabeth's guy problems, when he liked her himself.

"I have to go to, uh… feed Mrs O'Leary. Yes, feed Mrs O'Leary."

Ananbeth mentally rolled her eyes. _Of course you do. Like I believe that._

"All right, I'll see you around Percy." She watched him jog away, away from her.

* * *

When Annabeth was running down to her cabin to scream into a pillow and skewer either the wall or one of her siblings with her dagger, she stopped suddenly. She heard voices.

"… I think Percy got super hot since last year. He has to be like, the most good-looking guy at camp right now." Annabeth recognised the voice, it was Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. She was boiling. How could they talk about Percy when he was...uh… almost Annabeth's boyfriend? _Almost, _she promised herself. _Almost._

"Drew, you shouldn't talk like that, I mean, what if anybody was here? What if _Annabeth _is listening now?" That was Lacy. She was nice, but she was clearly scared of her older siblings. Annabeth panicked. What if they found her here?

"That little bitch can't do anything. She's too scared to tell Percy that she likes him." Again, this brought up some harsh feelings. Annabeth disliked Drew even more.

"Drew, that's really mean. You shouldn't say that." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Looks like she underestimated Lacy.

"Whatever, like I care. Let's go. We have archery." Annabeth got the heck out of there. They had to walk past her hiding spot to go to the archery range. They did see her though. Annabeth gave Drew her meanest glare. She was just about ready to skewer her. Drew sneered, but she seemed a bit scared though. Annabeth was satisfied, and went to her cabin.

She remembered the previous conversation with Percy, and Drew's mean words. That was enough for her to unsheath her knife and throw it at the wall. Her siblings that were in the cabin took one look at her face, then looked at the dagger, and quickly exited. They had learned that when Annabeth was mad, you shouldn't be around. You could loose an arm or something.

She yelled, and it could be heard through camp. Some recognised it, and quickly continued with whatever they were doing, but others had to wonder what it was.

Annabeth sat down on her bed, and breathed out. She had an idea.

* * *

She found a spray hose in the horse stables where they clean the horses, and said, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace."

Thalia's face appeared in front of her. She was just reloading her quiver, stocking it with new arrows.

She saw Annabeth. "Hey, Annie! How are you?" Thalia said all that with a smile. The two girls were like sisters, they were so close.

"I'm fine. But don't call me Annie agan, or I will throw my knife at you."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Without your knife in your sheath, _Annie_? I know you're mad, you know. Your face is all red and you don't have your knife so either a) you threw it at the wall in your anger, b) you skewered Percy with it, but I doubt you would skewer him beacuse you loooove him," Annabeth smiled, that was Thalia. Always teasing her with the most personal things she ever told her. "Or c)," Thalia continued, "You 'accidentally' hit Drew with it in Capture the Flag and still didn't get it back. but I think it's option number a."

"Do I really look that mad?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia looked at her with her _are-you-serious? _expression. "Girl, have you looked at yourself? Your face is red, you had a furious expression, and you probably stomped across camp. Didn't you notice all the people making a path for you when you walked through? Or the campers that just left the tables when you came in? Don't ask me how I know they did, I know you. You can be pretty scary…" Thalia shivered.

"Anyways, what's the reason? Oh wait, I know. Percy was as stupid as always and didn't catch an obvious hint. That made you mad and frustrated. You stomped down here, iris-messaging me, to ask the Wise Thalia, Lieutenant of the Hunters, Daughter of Zeus. Make sure to note all of the capitals."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Thalia and Percy were just so cocky. Oh well, she lov—uhm, liked both of them for that. Yes, definitely liked them.*

"Exactly that. But it got worse." Thalia made a face. "Before I could go to my cabin to chuck my knife at the wall, I passed Drew and Lacy."

Thalia looked quite angry. Whatever she said about Annabeth being scary, she looked pretty scary too… "What did that slut do now?" she asked.

"Thalia!" Annabeth scolded. "But she said that I was a bitch and that I didn't have the guts to ask Percy on a date." It was like she was being stabbed all over again- and hurt the wound even more.

"Now I really hope you 'accidentally' stabbed her." Annabeth smiled. Thalia was just awesome that way.

"Yeah, so do I." She replied.

"Anyway, on a scale of 1-10, how ignorant and oblivious was Percy?"

"15."

"that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Even for him?"

"Yeah."

"He is so stupid."

"Tell me about it."

"No, YOU tell ME about it. what happened exactly?"

"Well, we were on the pier, just talking—"

"You sure you were just talking? Not, oh, I don't know, making out?"

"THALIA!" Annabeth felt her face heat up.

"Okay, okay, carry on."

"Well, so we were just _talking_, when I said 'I like this friend of mine. We've been friends for years, but I'd like to tell him I want to be more. How do I say it? He goes to camp, is a good friend, is very cute and funny and helpes me.' Like, could I be any more obvious?"

"Well, actually, you just grab him by the shirt, go to a corner, and make out. That would skip all of this drama."**

"Oh. My. Gods. You did NOT just say that. You are so dead next time I see you!"

Thalia grinned. "As always. But look, I'm still alive!"

"But then he just ran away, like nothing happened. I hate it!"

"But you loooooove him!" Thalia teased.

"Thalia…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm dead. Whatever. Do I have to kick some sense into him next time I come to camp?"

"Please. If you don't I will. Oh wait, idea. You fry him, I skewer him."

Thalia grinned. "I would like that!"

Percy was listening to the last few senetences. He couldn't figure out who they were talking about.***

"Annabeth?" He said, opening the stable doors a bit.

Annabeth whipped around. Thalia looked at Percy with wide eyes through the IM.

"Percy," Annabeth said with a red face. Thalia couldn't tell if it was because of the anger or embarrasment. All she knew was she didn't want to be Percy at that moment.

"How long excactly have you been listening to our conversation?"

"Uhmm… I only heard from the part that Thalia was going to be dead…"

Annabeth's face turned back to normal slowly. "Oh, okay. Go ahead to sword practice. I'll be there in a minute."

"All right. See you there." Percy said, before quickly leaving.

The last thing he heard was, "Whew, that was close. I swear, Thalia Grace, you are _so _dead." Then Thalia's voice said, "I know." He could hear her smile.

* * *

**Ta-da! Aren't you proud of me? I like the chapters with Thalia, she's just awesome that way :).**

***Don't you crazy people get any ideas, Ananbeth loves Thalia like a sister. Don't go making a ThaliaxAnnabeth fic now, that would be just plain weird, and scar me for life!**

**** Thanks to Lily for the idea!**

*****As usual…**

**AAAAHHHH! Only 14 days until MoA! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG… *CONTINUES FOR FIVE MINUTES*… OMG OMG OMG! SO EXCITED! AND YES, CAPS LOCK IS NECESSARY! BTW, I wrote this on the 18th**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next question! Well, actually its a challenge, but whatever…**

**Time to get back to your roots! The company that publishes Rick's books! Remember how last time you should watch 'Soul-Toons 8' by Destorm? Yeah, the first person to name all of the movies that those songs came from, wins. It's actually very fun!**

**Fill in that sexy review box, accept the challenge/answer the question, and VOTE all in one!**

**Buh-Bye!**

**LazySundayGirl**

* * *

_Hey everyone! My name is Kelly (on FF I'm IceCreamGurl6455), and I've been beta-ing this story since...*checks PM history*...last chapter._

_Um._

_Yeah, Alex told me to write a note to all of you lovely people at the bottom of the chap, but I have absolutely no idea what to say..._

_I'm a girl (kind of obvious from the username). I live in the USA. I despise the phrase "YOLO". My favorite band is Rise Against. I absolutely love the Mediator series by Meg Cabot. My favorite TV show is Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Heath Bars (chocolate covered english toffee) are my downfall. I like to find random, amazing covers of songs by good bands on YouTube._

_...so yeah. Just a little bit about me._

_Anyway, I hope you don't find any mistakes in this chapter (it means I'm doing my job well!) and that you enjoyed reading it. (I know I did, Alex.) Make sure you review! Feel free to PM me and say hi, and if you have any questions for me or about FanFiction in general, don't hesitate to ask. I will try to answer them as well as I can._

_Oh, and I hardly ever eat McDonald's and have never met the president._

_Peace out~ IceCreamGurl6455_

* * *

**Yeah, for who didn't understand yet, Alex, well, actually Alexandra, is my real name. Just so you know. Now, the real bye!**

**Oh, and I despise the term 'YOLO' too. If you want to know why, watch it'skingsleybitch's video about it. And I have never met the president either, but he is cool. For more information, please visit my profile. Now say that with a formal voice that you would hear over an intercom.**

**Buh-Bye!**

**Alex/Alexandra/LazySundayGirl/LSG**


	17. A Beautiful Ring

**Hi!**

**First of all, I'm so sorry, but I just don't have the time to write. And when I do have a little bit of time, I feel too burnt out write. So, when I start my next story (probably the reading the books thing), I will take a break, make sure that I write the whole story, and then post one chapter every week. That way, I won't disappoint anyone by updating way too late. I just want to thank everyone for being so patient with me, and once again, I'm very sorry.**

**I just realized something so random it's kind of ridiculous:**

**If Jason, Percy, Leo, and Hazel were one person, he/she would be the Avatar.**

**I am so freaking addicted to 9GAG, it's not normal anymore. For instance, I found something saying:**

'**My friend thinks he's smart. He said onions are the only food that make you cry.**

**So, I threw a coconut at his face."**

**Just… I can't explain the epicness of 9GAG. It's a whole different level.**

**But now my phone is acting very weird, so I cant go on it anymore….**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**CimFan: **Thanks. Well, maybe she would. The more I think about it, the more I can see Thalia is wearing. Rick doesn't swear, but that doesn't mean I cant! Sorry, a bit rude, but okay. The update!

**ER Jenn: **Thanks! But now I'm glaring at you. Because you dissed 1D. I'm a directioner. -_-. Jk, I did like the episode, but I'm still a hardcore fan. Haha, the update! Here you go!

**Shadowofthemoonxx: **I know, me too. The update!

**PJOBestFan29: **Not really, it's Hyperion. But you misunderstood the question, the challenge was to name all of the songs in 'Soul-Toons 8' by Destorm. Doesn't matter anymore, the challenge is off. Nope, it's just a oneshot. Sorry!

**The one and only Moongirl: **Yeah, sorry about that. I'll go fix that now. Yeah, not my favorite, but I was kinda out of ideas.

**PercabethGirlForever: **thanks again so much. I love that review!

**Witherfang: **first up, OMFG, YOU REVIEWED ELEVEN TIMES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! But, back to normal.

1st review: Yeah, in the end, it was all mushy lovey dovey things :)

2nd review: Haha, I know!

3rd review: He talks to Disco Darrin the most. Should been more specific, sorry about that.

4th: the snake!

5th: Seriously? Cool!

6th: ah, yeah, you're right. I always thought it was Zoe. I feel pretty stupid now… gonna change that after this.

7th: yeah, but what does that have to do with Festus's eyes? They were 'ruby red.'

8th: I was like "WHHAAAAAAT?" but then I checked. It was just the parents chapter. Al though, this chapter has a lot to do with marriage… hint, hint, wink, wink.

9th: HELL NOOO! JB WILL NEVER EVER EVER BE JASON! Now, after freaking out again, I can tell you that 1) JB's latest songs are okay, but I still am not a fan (I become a fan quite quickly) and 2) Justin looks NOTHING like Jason. And I think Justin has way more personality than Jason. Like Annabeth thought, he's just too perfect

10: I used to be in 7th grade before summer vacation, but now I just started 8th grade.

11: Not at all! Just don't copy all of it please!

**FireyShadows: **Yeah, I love Thalia too, she's just awesome that way. Really? I've read it somewhere, but I just can't remember where.

**REVIEW REPLIES DONE!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It makes my day!**

**This oneshot is for PercabethGirlForever, for writing the sweetest review ever. Here it is:**

Wow! I absolutely LOVE YOUR WORK! OMG! MOA! I AM KINDA SPEECHLESS ABOUT WHAT TO SAY BUT I WILL SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING SUCH A GREAT JOB WRITING THESE STORIES! YOU'VE INSPIRED ME TO GET MY OWN ACCOUNT AND WRITE MY OWN FANFICTION! OMG! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (calmly) I'm freaking out in case you haven't noticed.

**I still love reading it! Thank you so much! (for the fifth time) Last time, I did a kinda stupid challenge/question. Anyways, there's a new one in the bottom A/N. This oneshot's set when Percy and Annabeth are 21. They are both in college, Percy is studying Marine Biology (so cliche, but what else do you want him to study?) and Annabeth is studying Architecture. They are both at Columbia (in NY) and live together in an apartment.**

**Song for the chapter: 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth XVII

I was at the apartment that I shared with Percy. I was finishing my essay for Architecture (due in three weeks), when my boyfriend walked in shirtless, just coming out of the shower. I couldn't help but look up and check him out. I mean, come on, who wouldn't when they have a boyfriend with rock-hard abs from training at camp and swimming?

"Are you checking me out?" Percy raised an eyebrow, smirking at me.

"I am not! Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, l'll get the bags."

"All right."

I noticed he looked kind of nervous and fidgety

We arranged a two day trip to Montauk. Percy had promised me that there would be no spiders anywhere, but I was still hesitant. I was going to make sure that he went in first and checked the whole cabin for spiders.

We loaded the bags in the mini cooper* (after Percy—sadly—put on a shirt) and drove off. It was a four hour trip, but time flew by when we were talking. I love talking to Percy. Just talking. Because he can listen so good, even though he probably doesn't even understand a word I say about architecture.

"Here we are." He said, opening the door to our cabin.

"You go first." I said. Well, actually, I commanded it, but that didn't matter.

Percy looked confused. "Why?"

I shuddered. "Spiders."

Percy smiled. "Of course, m'lady. I shall save you from those terrible eight-legged creatures."

I curtsied, playing along. "Thank you, my lord. As a token of my gratitude, please accept this very snotty tissue."

I handed him that very snotty tissue that I got out of my pocket. "Gee, thanks," he said, holding up the tissue between his index finger and his thumb. "I've always wanted a snotty tissue. It was on my letter to Santa every year."

I smiled. "Glad you like it. Now, go check the cabin."

"Yes ma'am."

He checked, and after assuring me four times that there were absolutely no spiders, I entered the cabin.

It was about 9 feet by 15 feet, just enough space for a queen sized bed and a closet. It looked a bit old, with cobwebs (which made me shudder) and dust all over the place. It had a single light bulb hanging in the middle of the ceiling. I set down my bag.

"So, what do we do now?"

Percy grinned. "We enjoy our vacation, of course."

We cleaned out the cabin first (Percy did the cobwebs, but he was fidgeting the whole time) before going for a walk along the beach. The sea was the exact same sea-green colour as Percy's eyes. It was calm, as if Poseidon was keeping it that way just for us.

While I was looking at the sun going down underneath the waves, I felt Percy's eyes on me. I looked up at him, and the what I saw in his eyes was nothing but love. Pure, and unconditional love. In that moment, I realized that I felt the exact same way; I loved Percy more than anything in the world. I really did.

"I love you, you know." He said. It made me feel warm inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And I love you too." I said, before kissing him. We stayed that way until he suddenly pulled away.

"I..um… have something to, um, tell you?" Percy said.

"Was that a statement or a question?" I asked.

"A statement?"

I smiled. "Just tell me, Percy."

He got down on one knee and opened a little box.

_NO. WAY. NO FREAKING WAY._

"Annabeth," he said, "I have been in love with you since the moment we kissed at Mount Saint Helens. You have always been there for me, you have always saved my life, and I want that to stay like that, for the rest of my life. So, Annabeth Elizabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy asked nervously.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, of course I had imagined it a few dozen times, but it's so different when it actually happens. My arms flew around him.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Seaweed Brain!" And I meant every word. His T-shirt was soaked with my tears of joy, but I could tell that he didn't care. We pulled away, and he gave me the ring. I was beautiful, silver with a little diamond in the middle. We kissed (again). After that, we went back to the cabin (as we already ate on the way to Montauk). That was a night I would never forget. It changed my whole life.

* * *

"And that, Silena, is how your father and I got engaged. I can't believe it's your turn already." I felt tears in my eyes. Our daughter, Silena Zoe Jackson, had just told me that she had gotten engaged to her boyfriend (now fiancé) Mark Edwards, a wonderful man.

"Mom, it's not like I'm leaving you forever!" Silena complained.

"I know, I know, it's just...," I said, "I can't believe how fast you've grown up. It seems like yesterday when I still had to push you on the swings, and now you're an independent, beautiful, smart girl."

"Mom, now you're making me cry!" Silena complained, again.

"I'm sorry, honey." I calmed down. "All right, now, what sort of dress do you want?"

* * *

**OH YEAH! I finally finished it. once again, sorry for the long wait but HOLY SHIT MOA HAS COME OUT AND I STILL DON'T HAVE IT AND AAAAAHH PLEASE DON'T TELL ME ANY SPOILERS!**

**All, right, that's out. BTW, with that night I will never forget I meant the engagement not… *gets red* oh, forget it!**

***I want a mini for my first car! They're so cute!**

**Alright next question:**

**What do you think the next oneshot will be about? Eh? Eh?**

**I'm out! Buh-bye!**

**LSG/Alex**


	18. The Wedding

**Wow.**

**Uhh…**

**Hi?**

**God, I feel like a total idiot. I feel so stupid for not updating and I swear, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. In my absence, during which I had major****writers block, I reread my older chapters, and seriously, my Author's Notes before the chapters are ridiculously long. So, from now on, I'll only react to reviews if you have a question so that you guys can actually read the chapters.**

**So, while I was away, a couple major things happened:**

**I read MoA and OOOOOMMMMMGGGG, that is the worst cliffhanger I have ever read, and I'm sure we can all agree that Rick Riordan is the master of trolling. God, his cliffhangers are annoying.**

**I TURNED THIRTEEEEENNNN! *cannons blast confetti and everybody starts to sing "Happy Birthday"***

**I got tickets to One Direction's concert! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! I swear, me and my sister jumped around for half an hour. It's still quite surreal.**

**On a less pleasant note, my grandma has ALS, a muscle disease that causes all the muscles to stop working slowly. So, she's had enough and has decided to just end it all and take a pill so that she can leave this world peacefully. This all will happen on April 2nd.**

**I read the HP books for the first time and I am officially addicted. It's driving my sister crazy. That's only a plus side to the fact that I talk about the similarities between PJO and HP. I mean, you have the smart girl (Annabeth/Hermione) the goofy guy, (Percy/Ron), and the really brave guy and leader of the group (Percy/Harry). Also, the goofy guy and smart girl hate each other at first but later become a couple. You have the pair of pranksters (Stoll brothers/Fred and George), too.**

**Well, that's my half-a-year compilation. Gods, I feel stupid and you guys all have a good reason to hate me.**

**Alright, that's the end of the nonsense part of my A/N, now, stuff about the chappie. Nobody guessed the right answer to the question, but this is going to be a chapter about the wedding. It's set in first person POV, and alternates between Annabeth's and Percy's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: "Little Things"- One Direction.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV XVIII

"Where are my shoes?!"

"Piper, where are those headbands?"

"Katie, have you seen the bouquets anywhere?"

It was mayhem in my dressing room. Nothing was going as planned.

It might not seem like it, but I've been planning my wedding since I was 14, just so that everything would run smoothly. And now it was all falling apart.

The dresses for the bridesmaids were ready only two days before the wedding. Then Grover had eaten parts of the furniture, so there were huge chunks of chairs missing and bite marks in the sofas. He eats whenever he's nervous, but I was still quite pissed.

Then, there was the problem of getting all of our demigod friends in one place, without alerting all of the monsters. Plus, the cake fell while the baker was bringing it down the stairs, so they were now hurrying to make a new one.

And I was completely stressed out. I mean, almost everyone is stressed on their "big day", but I take the prize. What else could go wrong?

I slumped down on a chair, put my head in my hands, and felt like screaming and crying at the same time. Finally, I looked up, and suddenly my mom appeared. She lifted my chin and clucked her tongue.

"Well, well, you look a mess. Come on, let's go get your make-up fixed. You mascara is all over the place."

I was so grateful for the help. This day had to be perfect. And it would be.

* * *

Percy's POV

"I can't do this, Grover." I was pacing in my room.

"Calm down, man. It's gonna be all right."

"No, it won't. What if she says no? What do I do then? What if the ring isn't there yet? What if Athena hexes me? What if—"

I felt someone put gag around my mouth. My eyes widened in panic and surprise. Then Connor Stoll walked out from behind me and gave his brother, Travis, a fist-bump.

"Good job, dude." Travis said. "He sounds way better like that."

I gave them a glare. They shivered, but did not release my gag.

Nico walked into the room from returning from the toilet. "Hey, guys." He took one look at me. "How long was freaking out?"

Grover sighed. "Only for a few seconds, but it was really bad."

"All right, I don't care. If it makes him shut up…"

The brothers got my gag off, and Leo, Jason, and Frank came through the door. I liked Leo from the beginning; he is a really cool guy. He tries to hide his sadness with jokes and laughter, but it doesn't always work.

Frank is so insecure, but he is awesome. He has been my friend since the first time I arrived at Camp Jupiter.

Jason. Ah, Jason. We had some problems in the beginning, but it's all solved now.

Frank was my only other groomsman from those three, but Jason and Leo had helped a lot.

"Dude, you could've burnt down the whole building!"

"Sorry; just couldn't help myself."

Oh gods. I swear, those Stoll brothers were driving me up the wall. I mean, sure, they were awesome friends and pranksters, but they added a lot of stress.

I groaned, saying, "What did you do now?"

Travis and Connor looked at exchanged a look, before pointing at each other and said, "His fault."

"Tell me now, or you're both going to drown and die without a trace of a trail that leads to me." I growled.

Travis said, "Well, uh, I, uh...felt the sudden desire to, uh...sneak some fireworks in… you know, for a celebration after the ceremony, and they, er, went off, by accident of course, in my hand and they kinda, er, sorta, crashed into the, er, ceiling?"

I had thought that after knowing these guys for eight years, I had seen it all. I was wrong. I really, really wanted to blast water in their faces, but instead I sighed.

"It's all right; I know you were only trying to help. Just go to your seats._Now._"

They went, and I sat down on a chair, out my head in my hands, and just wondered how on earth we would actually do this.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was standing in front of the brass doors, waiting for them to open. Thalia would walk through first, with Grover on her arm (Artemis gave special permission for this one occasion), then Piper with Frank, Hazel with Nico, and finally, my dad with me on his arm.

I was biting my lip, a habit of mine that popped up whenever I was nervous. In this case, I was almost causing my lip to bleed.

A voice spoke up. "Are you nervous?" I jumped, and looked at my father.

"No, only a_tiny_little bit" I replied sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Well, it's time for us to go now."

I looked up, and saw that he was right. This was it. This was the moment that would change my whole life. Thalia and Nico walked through the doors, with Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico at their heels. Then it was our turn. I walked through the doors in my brilliantly white, A-line dress.

I looked straight into Percy's eyes, and my whole face broke into a grin. He looked incredibly handsome in his tuxedo and his sarcastic, troublemaker smile.

_This is it. This is the moment._

I walked down the aisle, and at the end, my father gave me a kiss on the cheek and told Percy to take good care of me. Percy replied, saying, "I will."

I handed my bouquet to Thalia, and Percy took my hand. The ceremony master started talking.

* * *

Percy's POV

We walked into the reception, only to be greeted by all of our guests applauding. We walked through the huge room, receiving congratulations from left and right. After a while, it was time for our first dance. The song was Little Things by One Direction. I'll tell you, I'm not a huge fan of their songs, but on one of our dates, we danced to this song, and that was the moment that we both said those three words with so much meaning.

We made our way to the dance floor once again, and as it had on the altar, I was speechless by how completely and incredibly_beautiful _Annabeth was. Sure, I noticed it when she twirled her hair, and that moment after the giant war when we both knew that we were safe, and when we went to Montauk, but today, she was just glowing. I knew that we would be together for the rest of our lives.

I slipped my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck. She put her head on my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head. We stayed in that position for some time, and then other people joined us. I looked to my right and saw Frank and Hazel dancing together.

"Jason and Piper look so cute together, don't you think?" Annabeth whispered in my ear. I looked left, and saw them spinning. They looked genuinely happy together. I was glad. They deserved love.

After the dance, it was time for the cake. We cut it together and before I could even react, Annabeth smashed her piece into my face. I did the same to her, and then we actually ate it. It was delicious.

After dinner, it was time for Annabeth to throw the bouquet. Piper caught it, and smiled at Jason, raising an eyebrow.

Third Person POV

This all came back to Annabeth and Percy as they sat at their table at their daughter's wedding. Annabeth sighed contently, and put her head on Percy's shoulder.

"This reminds me of our wedding."

In response, Percy lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, that is (finally!) the 18th chapter. The next one will be the last one, although I might just add a bonus one.**

**Alright, the next question:**

**What did Leo want to write on the side of the Argo II before they landed in New Rome?**

**Review, and yell at me all you want. I definitely deserve it. I'll try to write the next chappie ASAP, but I don't know when that will be, with my grandma and all.**

**Also, one more thing, I think I want to do a HP fanfic after this one instead of the reading the books fic, just because I really, really want to do a Lily Evans/James potter fic in their seventh year. I've noticed that there aren't a lot of good ones on here.**

**We should all congratulate CimFan on getting the second most reviews in the entire PJO fanfic archive. Congrats!**

**Sorry to all of you of whom I'm following your stories, but my phone broke and then I didn't have one for a couple of months and I always read the fics on there, leaving me behind a lot of chapters. I'm so, so sorry for that, and I'll do my best to catch up.**

**Review, yell at me, and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Buh-Bye! (and sorry, again),**

**Alex**


	19. Children

**Well.**

**This is it, I guess.**

**The final chapter.**

**Just kidding, there is going to be a bonus chapter! Gotcha!**

**Yes, I decided that I would miss this story too much, so I thought, well, why not just make a perfect, round number of chapters? So, I'll be writing a bonus chapter. YAY ME!**

**I forgot about the disclaimers for a couple of chapters. So, here's my almost-last disclaimer:**

**Remember those seals I've told you about that Rick Riordan owns? They're still alive and kicking. So, they gave me the rights for a second. But then, they wanted them back, and I didn't want to give them. They tried to slap me, but I ran like hell. They're quite slow, you see. But, one problem is, they fly. They flew toward me, slapped me, and then flew back to Rick's place. Rick Riordan owns all the characters from PJO and HoO and everything recognizable.**

**Man, I've missed writing them. Anyway, next chappie's for number1percyjacksonannabethf an; the answer was WASSUP! Enjoy!**

**Song: Small Bump by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Annabeth XIX

Oh gods.

No, not now.

Please not now.

Oh gods, it's now

"Percy!" I hissed.

"Eugh" he replied. My husband is so intelligent.

It was four A.M., and my water had just broken. Shit.

"Percy, my water broke."

His eyes flew open. "Oh, my gods, Annabeth, are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Just shut up and take me to the—OW!"

"Oh my gods, was that a contraction?"

"Yes! Now hurry up. I already packed my bag for if this happened. It's at the front door."

"All right. Let's go. Do you need me to help you to walk?"

"No, no, I'm—OOF, I'm not fine. Could you help me?"

"I'm coming."

"She's almost here! Come on, you can do it!"

"You can do it Annabeth, I know it hurts, but you can do it. You're tough." Sally said soothingly. Percy had called her just before we left for the hospital.

I glared at Percy, who was holding my hand, and said, "You bastard." He let me grip his hand even tighter, almost turning it blue. He winced, but didn't pull it back.

* * *

"PUSH!" the doctor said, and then, the most beautiful, wonderful thing ever was suddenly in her arms. Percy cut the umbilical string, and then a nurse took her away, weighing and measuring her.

"8 pounds, 18 inches." she muttered. She then handed my daughter back to the doctor, who checked her, and told us "She's a beautiful, healthy baby. Congratulations." She smiled. I happily sighed, relieved, because my worst fear had been that the baby wouldn't be healthy.

"What do you want to name her?" the doctor asked

Percy smiled at me and said, "Silena Zoe Jackson." He kissed my head as the nurse wrote it down.

After a week spent in the hospital, it was time to go home. When we got there, Percy immediately showed Silena Zoe around the house as I reclined on our bed, exhausted.

"This is the kitchen, and the bathroom's down there, and this room here is my study. Now this, Silena, is our bedroom, and this is yours. Look at all the animals."

I joined Percy in the nursery, saw Silena smiling up at him with wide eyes, and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

Two years later, little Charles (as in Charles Beckendorf) arrived. Soon, baby Luke followed.

"Daddy, botha! Botha!" Silena said with a grin.

"Yes, Silena, this is your little brother. You have to take good care of him, okay?" Percy said

"Yeah!" she replied

Silena was a bit tall for her age, and had Percy's gorgeous sea-green eyes along with my blonde hair, but hers was only slightly wavy. Percy will definitely have to chase the guys away from her when she will get older, I'm afraid. Charlie had my grey eyes and curls, but he had Percy's black hair.

When they get older, it would be time for them to go to Camp Half-Blood, too, seeing as they were also half-bloods. But until that time, Percy and I would protect them as well as we could.

* * *

**Ta-da! The second to last chapter. Quite a quick update, compared to five months. Sorry for the shortness!**

**The question:**

**What is the name of the things that possessed Leo before they had to make an emergency exit from New Rome?**

**Review, answer the question, and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Alex**

**PS: I've already got the first chapter for my next fic done!**


	20. The Final Journey

**Wow. Just, wow.**

**I cannot believe that this is the end of this fic. Another unbelievable thing is that this is the second chapter I've written today.**

**I want to say thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that has stayed with me from the beginning. All of the thank yous are at the bottom.**

**Well, the final chapter, the one you have all been waiting for. This is it, people. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I would own PJO if Rick Riordan was a thirteen year old girl that is a big mess right now and has tears in her eyes because this story is ending. Well, she doesn't really have tears in her eyes, but she's close. Rick Riordan owns all characters and everything recognizable from PJO and HoO**

**Song: Miss You by Beyonce**

* * *

Third Person POV XX

It was common knowledge that Annabeth and Percy Jackson loved each other _very_ much. So, when it was Annabeth's time to go on, it wasn't too much of a surprise that Percy passed away two weeks later due to sheer grief.

Annabeth had been sitting in the waiting room since her death, even though she had enough money with her to go on the ferry with Charon. There was only one reason she hadn't left yet, and that was Percy.

There was no way that Annabeth would make this journey without Percy. This was their final journey, the final test.

She only had to stay for two weeks. When Percy floated into the waiting room, she leapt up and yelled, "Percy!"

You see, the dead don't really have real feelings anymore, but the love between Annabeth and Percy was so strong that it would live on. Together, they walked to Charon.

"So, you're finally ready to go, eh? Follow me."

They got in the boat and drifted towards the Underworld, greeting Cerberus as an old friend.

They decided to try for Elysium instead of the Isles of the Blest.

Annabeth internally debated whether they should try for rebirth, but then thought better of it. She'd rather be dead and with Percy, than be reborn and face the chance that they might not be together.

* * *

**Even though that was EXTEMELY short, I'm kinda happy with how it turned out. Oh, gods, now I'm almost crying. Godverdomme. (That's Dutch for god*mnit.)**

**Wow. Well, this is the end people. God, I feel stupid for crying. Anyway, I want to thank CimFan, shadowofthemoonxx and GetLostInTheStars for reviewing every single time, and helping me when I got stuck, and cheering me up with their quirky and sometimes a bit weird reviews (that goes for you Lily), super long cookie for you guys! (::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**Special thanks to Amrikandesi, Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, Artemis-gurl, CherishWhatMakesYouUnique, DearDemigod, DeathlyHallowssschoolgirl,ER Jenn, EpicStories339494, FieryShadows13, FunnyPuffins1600, GetLostInTheStars, Imabouttodeletethisaccountso , KPtwistepghost, SissiDaughterOfPoseidon, SoTotallyJosh, Stellee123, StreakyStarr, UrbanFox1517,WisdomGoddessAthenae, WisestOwl, alexagc, becky199756, emmfk97, gopink28, greek geek johnna, ' , krowl13, percyjacksonharrypotterrules (BTW, thank you for helping me out with those ideas!), shadowofthemoonxx, shiver282, timeaftertimeturner, trinigyal123, x Aero Physicsx, and xxHinaAngelxx for favouriting this story! (:::::::::::::::::::) (that's a cookie)**

**Special thanks to Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, Artemis-gurl, AwesomeDude27, ButItHappened, CimFan, Cipher032, CriticalReject, DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl, Emily Jackson, EpicStories399494, FieryShadows13, FunnyPuffins1600, GetLostInTheStars, GoddessArtemis1999, Imabouttodeletethisaccountso , LadySarahj, Marionette of Ancient Relics, MichaelPhelpsfanatic101, Musical Dream, PJOBestfan29, Percy Jackson Addict, Rainy129, RiverSong24601, ShyPrincessgurl, SissiDaughterOfPoseidon, SoTotallyJosh, Soccerlover5959, Stellee123, Tajee165, UrbanFox1517, Witherfang, WhoNeedsTheLimelight, WisdomGoddessAthenae, WisestOwl, akd007, becky199756, booklover484, booknerd998, gopink28, krowl13, Mackenzie-jackson2502166, mb2720, morbid bookworm, number1percyjacksonannabethf an, percyjacksonharrypotterrules , shadowofthemoonxx, shiver282, waldork, wamakima5004, and xxyoursindemigodishnessxx for following this story! Cookie for you guys too! (:::::::::::::::::::::)**

**And to my beta, Kelly, thank you so much for helping this 13-year-old that can't even spell properly make this fic possible.**

**To all of you that are actually still reading this story, just, one, big huge, massive, ginormous, humungous, THANK YOU!**

**My new story, the Lily Evans/James Potter one will be up soon enough, I just don't know when.**

**No question, just lots of love to all of you guys!**

**Alex**

**PS: Could everyone review this one time, please? Tell me how horrible I was at the beginning, how OOC my characters might've been, or yell at me for all those months without updates. I don't really care; just tell me honestly what you think of this fic.**


End file.
